Avant ce soir
by MyNameIsDoodle
Summary: Title meaning "Before Tonight". Fai and Kurogane are left alone together for the day, only to be attacked by terrifying creatures called Kreatūra. Fai badly injured and Kurogane realising feelings, the pair fight for their lives...KuroFai. Future Yaoi.
1. Temps à combattre

"**Power is something I always longed for…power is something I yearned to obtain. My life was based around honour, and it will always be centred around it…but who'd have thought my power, my strength and my honour, all lurked within another person…a person who means the world to me…"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kurogane's Point Of View…**_

It was never Kurogane and…it was always _**just **_Kurogane, and I liked it like that. It was me and me alone, something that was mine, something no one could take from me. Well, that was until he came along. Fai D. Fluorite. A fool. A deceiver. A teaser. A wizard. A friend…Fai was a friend. A dear beloved friend…a friend I silently sought comfort from. His desire to flee from his home was a mystery to me, considering all I yearned for was to return home…but in some way, his desires always kept my strength up. I always told myself it was because he just made me happy I wasn't him, soothing myself to believe I wasn't a coward like he was.

But all the same, I was a coward. I was afraid of how he seemed to glow…how I couldn't tear my gaze from him. The first time I saw him sleeping…I was mesmerised. His ivory skin just emitted light in the faint dim glow of the lazy moon…and I was enticed from that very moment. The atmosphere changed immediately when he stepped into a room, a serious situation turning into a light hearted conversation in an instant. His smile, so easy but oh so plastic strangely turned my guts to ice but melted my heart. I always wondered how he'd learned how to do that, without a flicker of doubt or remorse for putting on that fake twitch to his smooth silky lips…

"Kuro-growl?"

I snapped out of my thoughts immediately, feeling strangely pleased to hear his voice but also irritated as he called out one of my most dreaded nicknames…it seemed he added just about anything to the end of my name these days…

"What???" I swung around, seeing the sleek elegant blond haired figure of Fai standing in my doorway, arms folded, and his smile brightening his pale face.

"Uh oh, Kuro-bark just snapped at me," Fai chuckled, chewing his bottom lip in an innocent manner with his brow creasing slightly to add the final touch. I felt my cheeks heat up immediately. He walked towards me, his footsteps like feathers upon water, making hardly any sound. He held out his slender arm out to me, eyes closed, head cocked sweetly to one side. "Look, Kuro-woof, you gave me Goosebumps!" he laughed softly, a singing tone to his laugh.

I slapped his arm away, scowling. If anything, I was angry that he'd caused my entire body to turn aflame.

"Idiot…" I muttered. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Little dog and little cat want to go out," Fai pouted, his eyes puppy-like as his hand fell lip, as if the light tap had caused great injury. "So I thought we could do something today! Just you and me!"

"Mage, call them by their real names, we're not in that stupid world anymore," I said firmly. "And secondly, why do you wanna go out anyway? We're only here for that girl's feather…"

"B-but, we've been working so hard!" he protested. "C'mon, Kuro-temper, please come out! Mokana has gone with the kids too so it'll just be you and me. Mommy and Daddy!"

"Please tell me you're referring to yourself when you say mommy…" I sighed, my eyes seeming to roll backwards with annoyance as he took my wrist and dragged me out.

We'd come to this world to search for Sakura's feather…another obstacle before I could get home. But of course, the brat and the girl wanted to go sight seeing too, not even thinking of asking me since the stupid mage assured them it'd be fine and I'd be okay with it. I swear he kids himself to believe he's Cupid…the way he always pushes those kids off together. I think he's just hoping to become a Grandma way too soon…

Before I'd really taken in what had happened, it was just Fai and me, walking around the town market. This country was abnormally hot. I'd abandoned my cloak and just walked around in my black shirt and trousers, but now I was considering abandoning the shirt altogether. My shirt had become nothing but a nuisance. Thinking about it, Fai had seemed to have abandoned his cloak also and was wearing a pair of jeans that fitted his sleek physique perfectly as well as a skin tight baby blue long sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It suited him…

Fai must've noticed me staring at him since…

"Hey, Kuro-perv!" he grinned mischievously, pretending to look flushed and embarrassed, putting his index finger to his cheek making a small dent, winking at me with the tip of his tongue sticking out. "See something you like, Mr Stare?"

I felt every part of me burn again, looking away as I helplessly gave him a shove.

"Oh shut it…" I pinched the bridge of my nose, counting slowly under my breath to regulate my increasing heart rate.

I barely got to ten when I heard a soft panting. I turned my head slowly to see Fai looking a little more flustered. He had a hand to his forehead, brushing away glistening beads of moisture with the back of his hand. He shook his hair, the bangs sticking to his skin. He caught me looking once more, but instead of a seductive cheeky look, he gave me an uneasy smile.

"Hey, how about we sit down?" he suggested faintly. "Hm, somewhere nice in the shade…"

Before I could question him, he'd pranced off, taking refuge it seemed under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. The blossoms were in full bloom and the petals were gently snatched from the flowers to drift away silently in the breeze. Fai sat down, his entire body language changing there. It was like he'd been carrying a heavy weight and had just dropped it, letting his aching muscles relax from the heavy load.

I didn't say a word…I just sat beside him…watching the slow rising and falls of his chest from the corner of my eyes. So, he did have a weakness. After all that acting calm and collected about everything going on around him, in mid battle he would have a laid-back attitude but his weakness was heat. He came from a cold climate…this kind of weather seems to take it all out of him.

Fai smiled airily after a few minutes of regaining the strength to force that smile.

"Heh…it's really hot here," he murmured thoughtfully. "It gives me a light headed feeling almost…"

I half smiled along with him. "Hm, just don't make me carry you when you've passed out," I teased gruffly. "It's too hot to be carrying an oaf like you around like you're some freaking princess. I'm not like the kid…"

It might've been the heat affecting my senses, but I could've sworn I heard Fai's breath hitch with a suppressed gasp.

"That was a tad harsh, Kuro-rough," he said softly. "I admire Syaoran and his determination to protect Sakura…I wish…I wish I had someone who…"

"Who'd freely carry you around and risk their life for you in a blink of an eye?"

"No…who loved me as much as he loves her…"

I felt a sudden pang of guilt when he said that. I looked away from him completely, feeling his eyes were on me, discreetly observing me. My heart was beating extremely fast, the _**thump, thump, thump **_ringing in my ears. I felt a lump rise in my throat, and I swallowed quickly, feeling a little sick. Why did I care if Fai thought I was being harsh? The kid would risk his life for that girl…he had strength and honour…something I envied. He found someone he'd lay his life down for too, something else I was jealous of. Obviously Fai was not a fan of jealousy, or maybe he'd misread it in my tone for sarcasm. I wasn't sure…but I felt bad for it.

"Kurogane…"

I looked up suddenly, taking in the serious tone of his voice. I saw a group of men crowding us, all of them with the same X shape on their faces, chests and forearms. Their lips were snarled slightly, blazing ruby eyes glowering down at us. Fai and I rose to our feet slowly in sync, me shakily remembering I'd left my blade back at the house. Cursing under my breath, I backed up only to bump into the tree we'd been so casually leaning against moments before.

"Who are these freaks?" I demanded, my eyes transfixed on them.

"They're called Kreatūra," Fai explained slowly. "It means 'creature' in Lithuanian…they are known as creatures of the underworld. The X marks on their bodies symbolise the amount of times they have separated their souls in order to unlock forbidden spells and unleash forbidden creatures."

I stared at him for a moment, letting this all sink in. "How do you know so much about this?" I persisted, snatching my gaze back to glare at these freaks as I preferred to call them once more.

Fai smiled gingerly. "Let's just say I've had a few issues with these guys before…"

"Get out alive?"

"Obviously but not unscathed."

Before we could continue our small talk, one of the "freaks" made a move towards us. His fist plunged into the bark of the tree behind us, his skin only brushing against my upper arm for a brief second but the touch had burned, like acid. I cringed, as I moved to the side.

"Careful, their skin is made of the strongest acids," Fai shouted towards me, obviously just ducking to avoid behind hit with burning fists. "One full one blow from one of these guys' fist, and it would be a third degree burn."

I narrowed my eyes. Fai knew a lot about these guys…and they seemed extremely deadly. How he ever escaped from this lot before was a mystery to me…

These Kreatūra creatures were quick, there were a growing number of them, over seven now as they began to close in on us. Fai had leapt somewhere to the right, getting the attention of five of them and I'd leapt to the left, two of them closing in on me. I was wondering for a split second that maybe they were after Fai but that thought was pushed quickly aside as one of the two attacking me spread his fingers so beads of blood shot out of his palm. I dodged them, seeing the blood beads piercing the tree bark and making a massive impact, almost like a bullet.

Bullets made of blood? I felt the clammy uneasiness prickle against my forehead and I immediately worried about Fai, no matter how hard I tried to think against it. More of these guys were coming, and over eight were now surrounding him with four around me. I was hardly coping…they were extremely face and I noticed every time their skin briefly touched my shirt, the fabric had been burned, a strange scented smoke rising to my nostrils.

A light touch from these guys' skin could do this to my shirt…imagine what it would do to my flesh…

One of them swung their fist at me, his arm whacking against my side. I found an unfamiliar cry leaving my lips as a searing burn pierced my skin, causing me to fall onto the floor. The burning sensation lingered against my skin for a moment before fading into a dull numbness, a staggering pain if touched. I knew that would be a pretty good burn by tomorrow.

I barely regained focus when four fists were all thrown at once. All aiming towards vital parts of me. One to my right, one to my left, one to my face and one to my chest. I couldn't escape that blow. I felt everything slip away for a split second…my dreams…my chance to return home at my fingertips only to fall away. I subconsciously curled my fingers into my palm, into a fist. Stupid mage…if only we hadn't gone out today…stupid kid…make sure you look after that princess of yours…

I closed my eyes, awaiting my demise. I felt a whoosh of wind. My eyes snapped open. Tears spilled down my cheeks, no longer caring if they were seen, believing it was the end. The Kreatūra around me collapsed out of sight, and there stood Fai, panting heavily. His shirt was in tatters, burning red flesh revealed beneath torn fabric. His arm was heavily bruised and the skin looked twisted, scalded almost. His lip was bleeding heavily and he staggered as he put weight on his right leg. Fai shook his hair shakily and glanced at me, half smiling at me.

"Get on your feet, Kuro-lazy," Fai whispered softly, just loudly enough to hear.

That was the last thing I heard before the Kreatūra leapt at him, Fai falling out of sight…


	2. Bataille perdante

_**Hey this is MyNameIsDoodle and I am tres sorry for the amount of spelling mistakes in the previous chapter!!! I looked back and I was gaping. My spelling really was terrible, and I'm the OCD kinda person who has to check everything is spelled correctly. Instead of "limp" I wrote "lip". Gah! *Goes into Tamaki corner of doom and gloom*. Anyway, here is the second chapter. Please review my work!!! I really want to know what you guys think! Recommended songs at the end of chapter…**_

**Kurogane's POV**

My mind was reeling and my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was tearing out of my chest, about to burst. Bitter bile rose in my throat as a sickly sensation hit the pits of my guts, suppressing the urge to heave. Fai…you fool! I rose to my feet, shakily as I dreaded to see what was going on. The Kreatūra were circled around a seemingly unconscious Fai, his clothes burned and torn all over, smears of dirt on his cheek and slender arms. I mind seemed to refuse to let my legs carry me over to Fai's aid. I growled as my mind started to become tempted by the option of running for help. Running for help…I really must be losing my touch…where had my sense of honour gone? Down with Fai when he had fallen? I was terrified…although I hated to admit it. I was scared…scared of how easily Fai had been taken down although he had supposedly escaped these creeps previously…I'd never fought these guys…I was sure to be demised.

I squeezed my eyes shut. My earlier passing thought seemed to be correct now…they were after Fai. They paid no heed to me as they circled in, slowly closing in towards him. Images of Fai's face flashed before my eyes, that glowing ivory skin in the moonlight, the moon couldn't compare, ever changing. Fai was always beautiful…

"_**You really do have me all figured out don't you?" **_his soft voice echoed in my head.

"_**I mean after all, my only serious goal is not to return to the world I came from. And as long as helping out our new friend, doesn't get me killed, well it isn't as if I have anything else better to do now, is it?" **_

"_**C'mon, cheer with me, Kurgy! Oh come on just a little bit. You were hiding the fact you were injured so that Sakura wouldn't worry. That was a sweet thing to do; maybe you deserve some cheers to!" **_

"_**Well, what would you do if you went up there? If you were first and could have any wish to have granted, would you ask their god to send you back to the world you came from?"**_

"_**Your face when you saw Tomoya. It was absolutely adorable." **_

No way was I letting his die…I wasn't a coward…not like him…I wasn't about to run away from this, away from my problems like he did, fighting other peoples' battles. Fai was more than a friend…Fai was someone…

I charged, barging past the Kreatūra on my way, the brush of our skins scorching my skin like I'd just pressed my flesh down onto a boiling iron.

He was someone…someone dear to me…someone I loved and cared for very much…more than I will ever admit…more than I and he will ever know…

I collected his limp light form into my arms, shivers rolling down my spine as I cradled him, his head rolling against my chest. His breath was warm and his eyebrows creased slightly as I held him as gently as possible, a soft whimper escaping his pale lips.

The Kreatūra weren't at all thrilled my interference, their snarls returning to their lipless mouths, sharp pointed teeth revealing themselves, obviously urging to bite me with those fangs. Their eyes were rolling around like spooked horses', only their whites of their eyes now visible, rolling back into their skull like white balls. I grimaced at the sight, but turned my gaze back to Fai. My worry faded away to a dull thought that numbed the back of my mind, the rest of my mind focusing on him.

I smiled a little at his sleeping face. "You'd be shouting nicknames at me right now if you were conscious, wizard," I murmured, pulling him in closer to embrace him whilst holding him bridal style, slowly rising to my feet to stand. "But after this, no more nicknames…because…because…" his smile appeared in my mind, his head tilting to one side in my minds eye. "Because Daddy doesn't like it when Mommy calls him silly nicknames…and he doesn't like it when he forces a smile…just smile for real for me, at least once after we get out of this…"

I turned my head upwards to meet the terrifying gaze of the enemy, not sure if they could still see me now that their eyes were rolling. They took their first step and then something happened. My grip had subconsciously tightened on Fai, as if holding him closer for some kind of comfort, like a child would do to a teddy bear after witnessing a terrible nightmare. The creatures before me suddenly recoiled before disappearing into ashes, the ashes glowing like embers against the grass that had turned a dead yellow from where their feet had touched it.

I stared blinking for a few moments, before my eyes landed on the figure of Syaoran, Mokana and Sakura.

I didn't even speak. Relief rushed through me, ignoring their worried gazes as I pressed my forehead against Fai's, squeezing my eyes tightly shut, the tips of our noses touching lightly.

"It's over, Wizard," I whispered. "You're safe now…I got you…you hear? No one's gonna touch you now…only I'm allowed to put a finger on you…understand?"

He didn't answer or show any sign that he'd understood or heard a single word I'd said but I somehow got the feeling he knew.

"Kurogane-san?"

I looked up once more, my eyes slowly opening to see the kids had raced over to me, eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay? What happened???" the kid demanded, his hazel eyes darting from Fai to me and back again.

"How did you do that?" I answered his question with a question, staring at him, my heart still not calming down one little bit.

"I…I don't know…" Syaoran admitted. "All we did was run towards you. You were in trouble…and then when we got there, they just…just…disappeared. I have no idea why…we didn't even do anything!" his eyes finally landed on Fai. "Is he hurt?"

_**No I just love carrying the wizard around like this…**_I thought sarcastically but I bit my tongue, knowing the kid meant well and he was just making sure. I briefly nodded, feeling too sick to reply.

"We better get him back to the house then," Syaoran continued after receiving my nod for an answer. "Sakura, go get a doctor please to come to the house. Mokana, go with her and stay with her, let us know if you see those guys again…"

"Yes, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said softly, her voice painted with concern although she sounded pleased that she could be of help, that she had something to do.

"You can count on Mokana!" Mokana chirped, although its ears were flat against its head.

Sakura turned swiftly and ran, Mokana in her arms.

I felt suddenly lightheaded and at ease, knowing the kids had everything sorted now. I felt my knees buckle slightly as I held Fai, although he wasn't at all heavy. He was light and limp, and it scared me. If it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his chest, I'd have guessed he was dead.

I flinched as the kid put his hand on my arm.

"You look badly burned too, Kurogane-san," he said, partly to himself. "You should rest, y'know. I can carry…"

"No…I'll be fine," I interrupted sharply, getting myself together swiftly. "Leave him to me…lets just get back to the house and get him seen to…"

Syaoran reluctantly agreed and we both headed back to the house, the entire time my eyes glued to the wizard.

* * * * *

Fai was lying in his bed, eyes remaining closed as he lay on his back, his chest easing up and down as he breathed through his mouth. The kids were downstairs now, talking to the doctor. My burns had now been treated, wrapped in bandages. The doctor said I was lucky it wasn't that bad of a burn, but I wouldn't care if they were third degree burns. I stared at Fai's bandaged form, a plaster on his cheek and bandages up his entire arms and legs, bandages also wrapped around his chest down to his abdomen to cover the worst burns. The doctor had tried to cool them but said his burns were serious, that the burns were still scorching hot and the only way to help them would to be to change his bandages every two hours and soaking him with icy cold water to cool him off.

I put my hand on his forehead, stroking his pale blonde hair as he slept. The idiot was alive, that was a plus. Barely but alive. He had risked his life for me…and, although it wasn't directly my fault for his injuries, I couldn't suppress the pang of guilt that I felt stab at my heart and guts. I took his hand in mine, careful not to press down on his partly bandaged hand, his skin not covered soft against my own.

"You better get better soon, Mage…" I breathed. "'Cos I have something I want to tell you…it can wait till you're conscious though, right? Not as if you're going anywhere…and you know why? 'Cos I won't let you go, you hear? You're not leaving this world without my say so. If you die, Mage…I will come after you in the afterlife…and I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to think of any other nicknames…" I was shocked to find tears had leapt into my eyes, prepared to spill the moment my lids closed. The shock was soon replaced by a wave of warmth; I didn't care if I was crying…I had a right to cry…


	3. Quand nous combattons

_**Hey everybody, I'm so sorry that this has taken a few days to be uploaded. The reason is that my exams are this week and I've been revising like crazy. Also, I forgot to mention the recommended songs for the last chapter so here are some now (otherwise I shall forget): "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Candy, "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy, "Save You" by Simple Plan and "How To Save A Life" by The Fray. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Doodle x-x-x**_

**Last Time…**

"**You better get better soon, Mage…" I breathed. "'Cos I have something I want to tell you…it can wait till you're conscious though, right? Not as if you're going anywhere…and you know why? 'Cos I won't let you go, you hear? You're not leaving this world without my say so. If you die, Mage…I will come after you in the afterlife…and I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to think of any other nicknames…" I was shocked to find tears had leapt into my eyes, prepared to spill the moment my lids closed. The shock was soon replaced by a wave of warmth; I didn't care if I was crying…I had a right to cry…**

**Fai's POV**

They were surrounding me…my younger self standing in their midst, my eyes filled with a sort of smugness, an arrogance that shouted: 'these guys are nothing'. How foolish I seemed. My hair was much longer also, tied back in a plat, held together by a pale blue band. The Kreatūra held the same youth as I did, only one X mark visible to my young eyes, their lips remaining, eyelids there also along with some hair. They weren't at hideous as they are now…I almost felt that same cockiness that I'd felt then. They didn't look so tough…

They'd closed in now, hands gripping flesh. Flesh that burned with a sharp agony, tearing through my skin and sparking against my bone. I couldn't refuse the pain stricken shriek that escaped my lips as my knees caved beneath me. Their hands tore at my body, merciless as their acid ridden skin bored into mine. I felt my body shake violently as I collapsed onto my side. As expected, the Kreatūra stepped aside, a familiar dark form stalking towards me, those hands reaching to finish me off…

"Fai!!!"

I bolted upwards, a clamminess claiming my body, replacing the scorching touch of the dream. I grimaced as I moved; to find my shoulders were being grasped by another pair of familiar hands, finding comfort to see those hands had gripped me rather than the other…I smiled faintly, my eyes meeting his dark ruby eyes.

I opened my mouth to greet him with a faint hearted nickname when I spotted the strangest sadness lurking in his eyes, his lips pressed into a fine line. I became acutely aware of the shakes that wracked his body, his hands making my body tremble alongside him. My lips remained wide open, staring at him gormlessly, lost for words. A thousand words in the universe, a thousand words I could've said to have provided some sort of comfort to the ninja, a thousand words to understand why he was shaking so. But no…none of those words seemed a part of my vocabulary anymore, like they were a long lost language that I could no longer understand.

To my surprise, Kurogane suddenly smiled a smile that was unknown to me, an expression I'd never seen cross over his bold features. I couldn't tear my gaze away, my heart hiccupping as it lurched into my throat.

"You look like a fish when you stare like that," Kurogane said, a tender tone to his voice. A fish? I felt like pouting, but couldn't find the energy in my lips to do so. I was in shock. That line sounded like something Mokana or Sakura would say…nothing rough edged Kuro-dark would say…but it seemed I was lost in a more warped dream, a dream where Kuro-wan smiled and teased, a dream where Kuro-gruff seemed to actually care. I liked this world…I wish I could stay there…

His hand was heavy although gentle as he pressed his palm against my forehead, pushing up my bangs in order to touch my skin. I closed my eyes under his touch, finding a rapid heat flood to my cheeks to raid my pallid complexion.

"You're boiling…" Kurogane murmured. I opened one of my eyes slightly to see his brow creasing ever so slightly. "Your fever has done nothing but increase since we've brought you home, wizard." He turned his eyes to look at me, to meet my startled gaze. "You better tell me the truth, now." I tensed, knowing full well the question. "Tell me, are you in pain?"

I couldn't believe what he'd just said. My guess was that he'd demand to know why the Kreatūra had attacked us, but asking about my health?

"Kuro-puu, what is up with you…?" I broke off as he pressed his hand to my abdomen, a place that suddenly turned extremely tender, so tender I couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped my lips.

"Hm…that's one way to get the truth from you…" Kurogane muttered, partly teasingly and partly to himself.

"Kuro-creep, that really hurt!" I whined, taking his hand away from my stomach. "You big old brute! Do you really have to man-handle me like that???"

"Shush," Kurogane turned his gaze to me and gently laid me down on the bed. I blushed horrifically as I stared into his eyes, unable to bring myself to look away, his eyes holding some kind of comfort. "Let me check…" he added after a moment.

I couldn't have protested if I'd wanted to. My entire body had turned into lead, every part of me heavy and unable to move, every inch of me turning slowly hot. Kurogane's hands moved from my shoulders and started to smooth over my shoulders. I closed my eyes, unable to face the fact any longer that my face was bright scarlet now. I felt his heavy, worked hands course down my chest, causing me to grimace, and moved outwards when it came to my abdomen (having recently got his answer about that part of me) and his hands gently moved to my sides. Much to my embarrassment my back arched. It felt so nice…a strange calming sensation coursing through my entire body. His hands moved down my legs.

"Ku…" I groaned, my eyes squeezing shut as I couldn't take it anymore. I felt his hands freeze on my hips. I chewed my bottom lip extremely hard, my hips threatening to buck if his fingers made a minute motion.

After a few awkward silent minutes, I dared to open my eyes a little. I saw Kurogane's face hovering over mine, a stunned expression carved into his face. I felt my heart hammer.

"Fai…" Kurogane sounded disgusted with himself, his hands beginning to quaver on my hips. The vibrations just drove my hips to the edge. I had to frown a little and force myself to think of something else to hold back the urge to buck, the strange urge I had to crush my hips against him.

"Fai-san!"

In a split second, Kurogane was apart from me, standing up straight at my bedside, arms folded with his head bowed, looking away from me. I felt stung but masked it quickly, picking up that mask that had become worn over the few months.

"Come in, Princess," I chimed.

Sakura's bright green eyes peered round the door and when she saw me sitting up (though slightly flushed) a sweet smile spread across her lips, the door opening fully. Mokana was sitting in her arms, its arms up in the air like it was on a rollercoaster, ears pricked up.

"Fai-Mommy's awake!!!" it sang, springing out of Sakura's arms into my lap. I smiled and picked him up, holding him up to eye level.

"Yes I am!" I agreed, titling my head to one side as I pushed away all negative emotions, knowing full well Mokana could sense them. "Did Kuro-Daddy take good care of you while I was asleep?"

"Actually, Kuro-Daddy stayed by Fai-Mommy's bedside _**ALL **_the time!" Mokana chirped, waving its arms up and down. "He didn't move at all and he didn't even eat for a while! I could sense he was very, very worried!"

I stared at him, my face turning a vibrant red. I inhaled a sharp breath, a half stifled gasp as I allowed the words Mokana had just said to sink in.

I heard Kurogane growl. I looked up to see he'd swung himself round, a shocking blush against his cheeks, his fists clenched into balls.

"Shut up you little runt!" he yelled, his voice cracking at the last word. "Just shut up! The wizard doesn't care about that, alright??? Stop calling me those stupid, _**STUPID **_nicknames! You hear???"

My blood turned to ice in my veins, my heart jolting suddenly, making my head swim with dizziness.

"Kuro…" I began softly.

"Oh, what you gonna add to my name this time, idiot???" Kurogane demanded, turning on me. "Just keep the nicknames coming! Just pretend you're okay!!! Just forget the fact that I _**ever **_wasted my time worrying about you!!! 'Cos I already have!!!" Tears sprang into his eyes as well as my own. I felt my chin wobble ever so slightly, tears spilling down my cheeks.

Kurogane recoiled at the sight of my tears, flashes of remorse crossing his eyes as he stared at all the shocked faces in the room. Mokana let out a soft wail. Sakura's hands were put against her mouth, staring in horror. I didn't know what I looked like…but my expression seemed to rip him apart the most…

I heard footsteps and the door creak, but I didn't bother turning to look to see who it was. I couldn't bring myself to look away from Kurogane's eyes.

"Princess? Fai-san? Kurogane-san? What's going on? Fai, are you alright? Princess, why are you crying? Princess?" Syaoran quickly kneeled down before Sakura, who was sheepishly brushing away tears that had brimmed in her eyes.

Kurogane couldn't stand it…I couldn't stand it either. His worry for Sakura was getting to Kurogane, it was hurting him, hurting him that he couldn't be that way…that forgiving, worrying charm that drew us all into Syaoran, made us all worry about Sakura almost as much as he did.

Kurogane sharply broke the silence by storming out of the room. I couldn't say anything. I simply stared after him. The only thing that distracted me was Mokana's quite sniffs. I turned to look at the miserable little creature on my lap.

"Mokana…" I whispered, catching one of its tears as it fell from its eyes.

"I'm sorry, Fai-Mommy!" Mokana wailed its paws against its eyes. "I didn't…I didn't mean to upset, Kuro-daddy!"

"You didn't upset him, Mokana," I assured our guide quietly. "It was me…I better go and talk to him…before he goes storming off and winds up in trouble…"

Syaoran leapt to his feet at this. "Fai-san, you're injured, you should rest…"

I smiled weakly. "No, Syaoran-kun," I sat up, forcing to keep my face placid as a sharp scorching pain stung at my abdomen. "It's alright. I'll go see to Mr Dark. Take care of our Princess and our little Mokana, will you? They're both pretty upset…"

Before Syaoran could protest, I walked out of the room, the atmosphere choking me like hands clutched around my throat. Images of the scene previous, him touching my sides and my hips, played on replay in my mind. It made my stomach lurch with a sensation I couldn't put my finger on. I took into notice my increase in heart rate and the burning feeling rising in my face that had nothing to do with my burns. I froze on the spot as I saw him standing there, my gut twisting.

"Kurogane," I called. He turned to face me, his eyes meeting mine. I felt like I was falling, my knees turning weak. It dawned on me…I was in love…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dun, dun, dun, duuun! Cliffhanger. Sorry for the change in point of view by the way, I just felt it more suiting to give Fai a chapter (since he is my favourite character from the anime/manga). I love writing love scenes as well XD a lot of lovey dovey love songs helped. Thank you so much for reading. Next chapter shall be updated either tomorrow or Friday. Doodle.**_


	4. Je pense je t'aime

_**Love of my life,**_

_**My soul mate…**_

_**You're my best friend…**_

**Kurogane's POV**

I felt every frustration, every jerk of anger just ebbing away into a sense of shame as I saw him standing there. His blue eyes were stuck with mine, like they were frozen in place. There was a shine to his eyelashes from where sprinkles of teardrops remained caught to them, unable to spill down his cheeks. I felt sickened by myself, the way I'd shouted at him, the way I'd called him an idiot and wished that I'd never worried about him. In all honesty, I was stunned that I was worried about him. When I came to think of it, every time I'd seen him fall, seen him look the tiniest sad I'd feel the uneasy icy twist to my guts, that sensation that made me want to fall onto the floor.

I wanted to speak but stopped myself. How could he even look at me? I wasn't like the kid…I wasn't that forgiving fool, I wasn't the type that pushed away every irritation and replaced it with patience. I had no patience…it just wasn't something I could do…I looked away, closing my eyes as I painfully relived that pain stricken expression that had crossed the wizard's face when I'd shouted at him.

"Kurogane…"

I refused to open my eyes, realising his voice had become closer to me. I kept my head bowed, tears brimming and stinging my eyes. I felt his cool hands against my skin and my eyes opened reluctantly. His touch was cool but tender, his fingertips tracing along my skin like feathers, and his fingers bending slightly as he cupped my face in his hands, his fingers cradling my face. Fai looked me in the eyes, a half smile on his lips.

"Pulling that fake smile again, wizard?" I whispered, my voice cracking a little at the words.

Fai shook his head a little, pressing his forehead against mine. I bowed my head a little downwards so the tip of my nose touched the bridge of his, memories flooding back of the moment when I'd held him in my arms as the Kreatūra had surrounded us. I watched him as his eyes closed, his breath soft as he breathed against my throat. I eventually sank into his touch, locking my arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Kuro-soft…" Fai breathed into my ear as he buried his face into my chest.

"What did I say about nicknames, mage?" I rolled my eyes, loosening my grip on him in case I hurt him.

Fai chuckled. "Nothing that I was conscious for," he retorted. I snorted.

I regrettably blushed when he nuzzled into me. Regrettably because the pinkness seemed to cling to my skin, my cheeks savouring the new shade. It didn't help when Fai broke away from me, his hands holding onto my elbows as I kept my arms around his waist. He looked up at me and then blinked twice, cocking his head adorably to one side.

"Kuro-chan, you're blushing!" he sounded shocked, which made me burn a brighter colour. He smiled. "My blush disappears quicker."

"Well, I wanna see you blush," I growled. "So I can poke fun at you."

"Oh?" Fai smiled warmly, a genuine smile that made my heart glow with an invisible joy. "And how exactly are you going to do that, Kuro…"

I broke him off, claiming his lips as my own, declaring them as mine with a silent song as our lips created perfect harmonies, moulding into one. He breathed in sharply as I stole his breath, my lips moving against his softly, his hands tightening on my elbows, pulling me slowly closer. I felt the butterflies rise, carrying my heart away with them.

I heard his voice in my head, images of his face flashing quickly in my minds eye, all those voices that had come to me when I was scared, finding that same comfort within him, those voices that had urged me to rescue him, those voices that urged me to embrace him and never let him go.

"_**You really do have me all figured out don't you?" **_

"_**I mean after all, my only serious goal is not to return to the world I came from. And as long as helping out our new friend, doesn't get me killed, well it isn't as if I have anything else better to do now, is it?" **_

"_**C'mon, cheer with me, Kurgy! Oh come on just a little bit. You were hiding the fact you were injured so that Sakura wouldn't worry. That was a sweet thing to do; maybe you deserve some cheers to!" **_

"_**Well, what would you do if you went up there? If you were first and could have any wish to have granted, would you ask their god to send you back to the world you came from?"**_

"_**Your face when you saw Tomoya. It was absolutely adorable." **_

We broke apart, for oxygen purposes and oxygen purposes alone. I smiled as our lips slowly parted, my hand reaching to touch his cheek, tracing my thumb along his cheekbone. I looked into his dazed eyes, swearing I could see shooting stars flying through the blue midst of his eyes.

"W-w-what's so funny?" Fai stammered, his lips clumsy as he spoke.

"Your cheeks are extremely red," I smiled a little wider as he looked even more embarrassed, the rosiness deepening against his skin. "I got what I wanted…and I don't want to lose it…not now or ever…"

Fai looked close to tears at my words, another true smile tugging at the corners of his lips, the pinkness refusing to reduce anytime soon from his pale skin. I loved these genuine smiles of his.

I felt a sudden sharp chill and Fai's smile faded, his eyes turning dim as the shooting stars faded into a glazed look. He turned around and I looked over his shoulder. The Kreatūra were standing there, but with a new face. I felt Fai tense up immediately and I swore I could feel his body sway.

Immediately, without having to hear Fai's words to encourage me, I pulled him behind me, stepping before him. I murmured "Stay back" as I held him there, feeling his hands against my back, almost like a small child huddled to its mother.

I narrowed my eyes. There were twice as many Kreatūra as before, the grass beneath them turning a dead yellow, turning stale. I grimaced as I looked at them, feeling my burns from our previous fight prickle with anxiety. It took me a few moments for me to realise the new face with them was a woman.

She was tall, probably taller than me (maybe even taller than the dimensional witch) with icy white hair that reached down her back, eyes as black an abyss apart from two small white circles for pupils. Her skin was pale like Fai's also, her eyes standing out like black pits on snow against her skin. Was she…coming for Fai?

"Fai D. Fluorite?" the woman said, her voice sounding like three whispers put on top of each other, each voice finishing the sentence at different times. "Step forward."

Fai tensed, as did I. I refused to let Fai take a step forward, I refused to let him hand himself over. I felt like telling him it'd be okay, like scooping him up in my arms and fleeing away with him. But I knew it would do no good.

"I'm sorry, he's unavailable right now," I shouted out to her, narrowing my eyes. "Could I take a message?"

"Don't be foolish, ninja, I have no business with you," the woman spat, her voice dripping with venom and contempt. "I am here to collect something precious of my master…and if he refuses, I will have to take him by force."

"Well, this _**something **_means more to me than he would to your master," I snarled. "And I pretty much need him right now…heck, he's out of stock. He's mine and I'm afraid I'm not the type of guy who doesn't mind returning things precious without a fight."

The woman glowered at me. "Very well," she said lowly. "Τον αρπάξτε!"

Before I could even consider trying to translate into a language I could understand, the Kreatūra charged at me. My only weapon my determination not to give Fai up; I got into a strong stable stance, prepared to get pushed back only to stand my ground. I heard Fai cry out.

I swung around to see he'd collapsed to the floor, clutching his stomach. I stared at him. His clothes around his stomach began to burn, burning through the bandages so they turned a rusty dark colour, his skin becoming visible to reveal a startling redness. I gaped at him. Suddenly, I felt a heavy blow to my side and I was knocked clean off the ground.

I heard a dull thud of my head greeting the ground, my eyes rolling back a little as my mind threatened to close down temporarily to lead me into unconsciousness. My eyelids flickered as my head rolled to my side. Everything was slipping in and out of focus, feeling a warm sticky liquid at the back of my head. I stared as I saw the woman closing in on Fai, who was struggling to get to his feet. She flicked her hand, not even coming on contact with him, and a force knocked Fai backwards, landing with a sickening thud as he fell on his back. He tried to get to his feet and she flicked her hand once more, the invisible force knocking Fai backwards so he landed back on his back.

"Fai…" I groaned, wincing as I tried to move. My muscles seemed dead and useless as they refused to move and it had nothing to do with fear this time…

I saw him turn his head to look at me, a fake smile on his lips, turning my body numb. I stared helplessly. I couldn't hear what he was saying, static roaring in my ears. All I could focus on was his lips as he mouthed my name, before I slipped into darkness…

_**But who am I to say, you love me…**_

_**And who am I to say, you need me…**_

_**And who am I to say you love me…**_

_**Don't know anything…at all…**_

**Thank you for reading!!! Another cliff hanger. My exam went well and I was in the mood for writing, so here is my latest chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews and favourites. Keep them coming!!! Next chapter may be written in Fai's POV, it will change between the pair since I want to make it clear how ****they both feel about one another so no one (well out of Fai and Kuro-perv) come across as a bad guy. It's all explained through POV!!! Yay. Next chapter coming out tomorrow or Saturday **

**Doodle x-x-x**

_**Note: The word the woman says (**_Τον αρπάξτε_**) means: Seize Him, in Greek. All will be explained next chapter.**_


	5. Ne peut pas croire que je vous ai perdu

_**Now you're a song I love to sing,**_

_**Never thought I'd feel so free…**_

_**Now I know it's meant to be…**_

_**And that's okay with me…**_

_**Who am I to say, you love me…**_

_**And who am I to say, you need me…**_

**Fai's POV**

As I watched Kurogane slip into an uneasy unconsciousness, an uneasy but peaceful slumber, I savoured every part of his face and felt my hand subconsciously reach out towards him, my fingers stretching feebly as if to touch him…

I didn't know when I would see him again…if I ever would after this. I felt like I'd let him down, like I'd left him not knowing, like I was standing in a completely different world watching him sleep. I felt the tears prickle my eyes, not from the searing pain but from the pain of not seeing his face in the morning when I woke up next to me. I'd never see that, I'd never be able to hear him whisper my name while I was sleeping, to feel his hands around me first thing when I wake up and first thing before I go to sleep. I wanted to know what would've happened, to just take a leap in time and see us in the future, Kurogane with the odd grey hairs…I smiled…I would come up with stupid nicknames like Kuro-grey…he would growl at me and pull me close to kiss my hair. That's what I wanted…something that was once so close to becoming reality only to be dragged back by the cruel, bitter reality that I had a debt to pay…that I couldn't be with him without bringing him into this…

I looked up at the sky, hearing the deep rumble of approaching thunder, not that much dissimilar to the one of Kurogane's when he was angry. The light cold rain pattered down on my cheeks and I closed my eyes, letting it wash away my dreams like a soul cleanser, something that would wash away every foolish belief that Kuro and I would someday be together…

"Always trying to run from your fate, Fai," I heard her voice sigh above me, a short distance away. "You haven't changed in the slightest. Still getting others to fight your battles."

"These days they come uninvited," I said, my voice wobbling feebly as I choked back tears, those images of my desired future slowly turning blurry before my eyes. "But still, your business remains with me, Masquerade, not with my friends. Take me and leave them be."

Masquerade laughed shortly behind me.

"Strangely self-sacrificing of you, Fai," she remarked curtly. "Fine. Seeing as though revenge lies with my master, not I. But still, I can't help but play with my prey."

Masquerade, the Witch of Many Masks. A servant to King Ashura, a witch of deceiving and punishment. She is the one who does all the chasing; she's the one I probably fear most next to the King himself. She's in charge of the Kreatūra, they are her servants, once penniless, homeless human beings only to be picked up by her and changed into horrific beasts. Of course, like most of my enemies, she doesn't wish to cut me any slack.

She must've flicked her index finger upwards since my body was jerked upwards by her invisible arms. I groaned as I felt a pressure being applied to my abdomen, where the worst of my burns was. I felt a cold moisture break out along my skin, prickling me like tiny little needles. I opened one of my eyes to see her standing there, her head reaching out to my stomach. Masquerade stepped towards me, looking up at me and then down to my abdomen.

"Looks like my children have made quite a mess of you, my dear Fai," she pouted her dark purple painted lips, her white pupils flicking up to my face as her hand reached up, inches away from my burned skin. I felt my stomach flinch away from her touch, cringing. "Pity. Such pretty skin…no matter. I'm sure your skin will be more than two shades once we're finished with you…nobody has more reason to wish to hurt you than I do."

She flexed her fingers slightly, my body turning aflame as the burn turned an alarming red, the flesh burning like it was on fire. I gritted my teeth, groaning as I squeezed my eyes shut. Masquerade kept her features placid as she watched me squirm in pain.

"King Ashura nearly had me stripped of my title because of you," she spat. "The deserter, the coward, the pitiful Fai D. Fluorite. You will die under my fingers, not his. And so help me, if he snatches your final, pathetic breath of life, I will revive you and finish you off myself. Only it will not be over in an instant, it will be pulled away from you little by little until you're pleading and begging for death, the death of a coward."

Her fingers relaxed and the burning vanished so suddenly I felt my entire body heave, my breath coming out in splutters as I gasped for air. My eyes rolled back a little, almost pleading with me to let my mind rest, my body so tired and strained.

"But not here," Masquerade muttered, a hint of remorse in her voice. "My King wishes to see you alive before he has you killed. Whether he destroys you himself or whether I do it myself, he wanted to see you breathing, living proof that the coward still breathes."

"He's awakened…" I murmured, my eyes flickering open a little.

"Not yet, my dear," she traced her long black nail across my cheek, leaving a scratch that threatened to dribble blood. "But soon. Very…soon. And until he's awakened, you're under my control."

Masquerade flicked her index finger upwards once more and I felt a blow to my stomach. I sank down to the floor, her force finally letting me drop, a crack sounding in my ears. I flinched and finally I allowed my eyes to close, my mind still clinging to those foolish dreams…

**Kurogane's POV**

"_**Kuro-sleepy,"**_

_**I opened my eyes to see his face above mine, his hands against my lips, brushing his fingertips against them so they parted. I blinked and focused on him, an amber light emitting from behind him, his skin glowing. I turned my head to see a window open, the skies painted orange and pale blue as the sun began to set. His fingers gently moved to my hair, brushing his fingers through it. I looked back to his face, touching those tender lips with my fingers, feeling his warm breath tingle against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. **_

"_**I'm sorry to wake you," he murmured, kissing my fingertip as he held my hand, gently moving my hand to his cheek after pressing my finger with his lips. "But I missed you."**_

"_**I didn't go anywhere," I replied, sitting up slowly, touching his side with my other hand, stroking slowly.**_

"_**I know…but I feel lonely when you're sleeping," he blushed, his cheeks burning up as he looked down, playing with his hands. "I feel like I'm missing out on something."**_

_**I smiled at him, touching his chin with my finger to tilt his head back up, forcing him to look at him. I gently brushed my lips against his, kissing him lightly to feel his back arch, his tongue licking softly at my lips to beg for entrance. I obliged but claimed dominance as I licked his tongue, pulling him closer. **_

_**We broke apart after a few moments and I cupped his face in my hands, giving his lips a final light kiss. "I miss you too when I'm dreaming," I whispered. "Even if I'm dreaming of you, it just makes me miss the real thing even more."**_

_**He blushed even more, smiling as he snuggled his cheek into my hand. "I love you, Kurogane," he breathed, giving my palm a kiss. **_

"_**I love you too, Fai…" I kissed his forehead and held him close…**_

"Kurogane-san!!!"

I eyes snapped open at the voice, the bright dream melting away into a dark bleary room. I grimaced as a pounding ache throbbed the back of my skull, hearing my blood pump around my body like it was on loud speaker.

"Kurogane-san,"

I turned my gaze upwards to the side to see the kid standing over me, his face ashen and his eyes wide as he stared at me. I blinked, not registering what was wrong. I couldn't understand…what had just happened? Why did my head hurt so much? Where was the wiza…I froze. Fai…the image of him being pulled into the air and then him dropped onto the ground, staring at me with a fake smile as he mouthed my name before I slowly slipped into darkness…

I sat up immediately, ignoring the kid's feeble attempts to push me back down, words like "damage" and "injury" going right through me, leaving no trace behind it. I turned to look at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Where's the mage?" I demanded, hoping with all my might that the kid had run out and rescued him after I'd lost consciousness. My hopes were crushed too soon when Syaoran opened his mouth only to close it, looking down.

"We couldn't get outside," he mumbled, fussing with his sleeve to avoid eye contact. "There was a barrier on the door…Mokana said it was strong dark magic. We heard something was wrong but we had no way to get out to reach you. Then all of a sudden, the barrier had vanished and we ran outside to find you unconscious and Fai nowhere in sight…"

I swore under my breath, feeling like punching the wall with all my strength. I clenched my fists to prevent me from doing this, my hands shaking with restrained frustration. Fai…did he even try to escape? I bet he bargained my life for his…I imagined her toying with him like a cat would with a mouse, tossing him around as he meekly tried to escape. The image boiled my blood…

"You've really hurt your head, Kurogane-san," Syaoran tried again to make me rest, his hazel eyes flashing up from his sleeve that suddenly held no interest to me, his face strained. "We thought you were dead! Tell us, what happened to Fai…"

It was my turn to look away, putting my hand to my forehead as I closed my eyes, all those images flashing before my eyes.

"Those beasts returned…the ones who attacked us before…" I explained slowly, everything becoming clear as I reminisced the moment Fai was taken away from me. "There was a woman with them this time…she controlled them. I didn't get her name…" I added when Syaoran opened his mouth to ask. "She said she wanted Fai…and I told her no deal…then Fai collapsed behind me…I think he was in terrible pain…I wasn't looking and she attacked me…I fell down. Fai tried to get up and she used…this…she didn't even use her hands…she just knocked him backwards and threw him around. Then he looked at me…" tears threatened to spill. I gritted my teeth, squeezing my eyes tighter still to refuse them an exit. "And then I blacked out…" I trailed off, furious at myself for not being able to keep conscious, furious at myself for not knowing what happened next. I wanted to know…was Fai alive? Did that bitch hurt him? If so, how badly? Where did she take him? What does she want with him???

"It's not your fault, Kurogane-san," a soft voice spoke.

I opened my eyes, looking up to see the Princess there, Mokana in her arms. She walked over and stood next to Syaoran, who immediately leapt to his feet to offer her his chair, his cheeks aflame with blushes.

"You couldn't have done anything else…" Sakura said tenderly, ignoring the kid's attempt to usher her into his seat. "All we have to do is find out where and how to find, Fai-san…it's all we can do, right, Syaoran-kun?" she turned to face the kid for the first time and he stared at her, before nodding, turning to look at me.

"The Princess is right you know, Kurogane-san," Syaoran looked unsure what to do, whether I would mind if he patted my shoulder and falsely assured me everything would be alright.

I couldn't bear it. We knew nothing…but the kid and the princess seemed so calm, so collected about the entire situation. There was me, freaking out and losing my temper, thinking about the worst for my friend…the person I had kissed moments before. I subconsciously touched my own lips, remembering the way we'd kissed, in reality and in my dream. Is that the way I wanted things? Did I want to be with Fai in that way? Did I wish to spend the rest of my life with him? Did I long for more than friendship? Was I…was I in love?

"Where do we look for him?" Mokana sniffed, drawing my attention to him. The furball looked extremely distressed, its ears lying helplessly on the back of its head, his body visibly shaking.

"I…I don't know, Mokana…" Syaoran stammered, looking just as distressed as Mokana did. "But what we must do, is rescue Fai. We came so far with him…I dragged him into this anyway…if we don't rescue him, we'd have betrayed him. Princess," he held her hand, looking into her eyes, half smiling. "We may have to forget about your feather for a while…but only for a short while, okay? Until we've rescued Fai…and then we can look for it…it might take a little longer…so I want you to stay here…"

I stared at the kid along with Sakura and Mokana. I never expected the kid to give up his search for his Princess' feather, never expected him to put it second and put this first. He was deadly serious…he felt just as guilty as I did.

Sakura smiled at him. "Of course I don't mind, Syaoran-kun," she gave his hand a squeeze. "But you can't leave us here alone. We're going too…"

I got up off the bed, not drawing any attention to myself since the kid and his princess were too busy arguing. I walked to the window in the room, touching the cool cold glass, staring outside. It was pouring with rain, the rain hammering down on the window panes like bullets, thudding gently. I stared outside, the grass outside a dead stale yellow from where the Kreatūra had once stood. Outside there…I could see the spot like it was on spotlight where Fai had lay and where I had stared helplessly as he was thrown around like a piece of meat.

I cringed. His voice ringing in my ears…

"_**Kuro-chan, you're blushing**__**! My blush disappears quicker."**_

"_**Well, I wanna see you blush, so I can poke fun at you."**_

"_**Oh? And how exactly are you going to do that, Kuro…"**_

I saw us kiss…our voices fading away into nothing but a frail delicate memory, something I wanted to hold onto with all my might. That might have been the last time I'd have ever saw Fai…could've been my last chance to have told him how I felt…

I felt a light weight on my shoulder and when I turned to look, I saw Mokana sitting there, looking just as grim as I did. I still wasn't over the fact of how sad and miserable the little creature seemed. I didn't think twice. I picked him up off my shoulder and held him to my chest, giving him a hug. An image flashed in my head how tightly I'd held Fai for comfort, finding myself sharing that same embrace of soothing with Mokana.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, squirt…" I breathed, breathing in deeply as the tears cascaded down my cheeks freely.

Mokana nuzzled into my chest and I stroked its fur, knowing I was silently forgiven. I held it close to me, opening my eyes after a few minutes to turn my gaze back to the outside world. There was someone out there who wouldn't be so easily forgiven…and she was going to feel the pain she'd caused me…by taking the one I loved away from me…doing this harm to all of us…

_**Hold in there, Fai, **_I thought, _**remember what I said before? If you die, I'm coming straight after you to kick your ass…so don't you dare think about closing your eyes…just keep holding on until I reach you…I have something even more important to tell you this time and I'm sure I mean it. I love you…and I want to know how you feel before anything happens, before either of us even consider leaving this forsaken world…**_

To Be Continued…

**Next chapter will be coming soon! I loved writing this chapter, mainly because I loved showing Kurogane's emotions since he isn't usually so open about them. Only a few more chapters to go and I've really enjoyed writing this fan fiction. I'm sorry if I've made any spelling mistakes or if my facts aren't exactly correct on the actual storyline of Tsubasa. I love the anime but haven't watched it all yet. I'm still awaiting my FMA Part 2 box set so that may inspire me to ****complete my FMA Fan fiction. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Song Recommendations:**

_**Who Am I To Say – Hope **_

_**It's Not Over – Secondhand Serenade**_

_**Save You – Simple Plan**_

_**You're All I Have – Snow Patrol**_

**Doodle**

**x-x-x**


	6. Vengeance

_**Sorry again if any of my facts on "Tsubasa Chronicles" are incorrect. I love the anime/manga but haven't watched all of it yet so I don't know everything that goes on, so this is part of my imagination so sorry if it irritates any of those well known to the anime or manga. Thank you to all my readers and those who have reviewed all I've written.**__** This chapter involves ideally sensitive material. Sorry. So if you're easily distressed don't read and I will explain in short at the beginning of the next chapter. Doodle.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fai's POV**

I kept seeing the King's face flashing before my eyes as I slept a dreamless sleep. My stomach lurched every time I saw him with his eyes closed, my entire body tensing as I awaited those eyes to open, to stare at me. I felt invisible icy fingers dragging along my skin, causing me to hiss, feeling like I was backing up into a wall I couldn't see, preventing me from escaping the numbing touches. All I could think about was Kurogane, how he would call me a coward. I squeezed my eyes tightly.

_**You're wrong…**_I thought, feeling my body toss. _**You're wrong…I'm not a coward…I'm not like that anymore…**_

"You can't fight my touch forever, Fai," the King's voice was like static in my ears. "You can't stop it. I will have my way. I will make you feel. Make you bleed. Make you scream. Make you plead for death."

His eyes snapped open, his eyes bulging red, teeth stretching to fangs. He slithered towards me like a snake, coiling around me. I gasped, choking for oxygen that my lungs desperately needed. My lungs burned as they were slowly squeezed, my heart pounding rapidly. He suddenly plunged his fangs into my throat…

"NO!" I screamed before I could realise what was happening. I blinked, realising the hold on me had suddenly released. I looked around to see I was sitting upright, my arms being held up by something cold. I glanced upwards to see my hands were in chains. I shook them helplessly, the chains chinking against the stone wall. I gave up quickly, knowing it was no use. I scanned the room. A typical dungeon feel. Stone walls, stone floors…but no door. It only took me a few seconds to realise the door was on the ceiling, meaning I was in a cellar of some sorts.

An unreal wash of weakness flooded through my body, my eyes flickering a little as I tried again to shake the chains, feeling the metal bite at my skin causing it to become sore and sting when touched by air. I grimaced as I tried to stretch my back, my stomach disagreeing with any sort of movement right now.

I stared at the floor, knowing things weren't going to be pretty. The moment they find out I'm conscious; they'd be ready to render me unconscious once more. More bruises, more cuts…I couldn't help but wonder if King Ashura was awake yet. If so, what would he have Masquerade do? I had a feeling it wouldn't be good…my stomach twisted to confirm my suspicions. Knowing the King, he wouldn't show any mercy and after having a sneak preview of what Masquerade had planned for me if my death was left to her, I felt even more uneasy.

I felt nauseated just thinking about it…so I tried to move my thoughts away from my torture, which would come very, very soon. I thought about Kurogane. What was he thinking right now? What was he doing? What about Sakura? Syaoran? Mokana? Were they all alright? For a fleeting moment, I imagined them coming here…to see Kurogane's face and for him to kiss me, to tell me everything would be alright and me knowing it was true. For them to destroy Ashura and Masquerade…and we'd leave unscathed…I wouldn't have to run any longer. Kurogane and I could be together…and we could all focus solely on finding Sakura's feather and returning Kurogane home…but as quickly as it had come, my hope had faded.

There was no possibility of them finding this place, and if they did, they would struggle up against Ashura and Masquerade. I sighed, smiling half heartedly as I realised I would rather them not find me. I would rather them live on, and not have to worry about me anymore. A pang of sadness hit me, making me close my eyes and bite my bottom lip. Never would I see them again…I wish I could've told them everything. Wish I could've told them all how I felt about each and every one of them, how grateful I was to all of them for being there, wishing Syaoran and Sakura the best for the future. And as for Kurogane…I would want him to find someone else…Princess Tomoyo perhaps? I felt jealousy course through my veins but pushed it swiftly aside.

"No way am I making it out of this…" I whispered, opening my eyes and smiling once more, tears brimming in my eyes. "I just want you to be happy, Kuro-puu, even if it isn't with me…although I wish with all my might it was…I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you sooner…I'm just sorry, Kurogane…" I hung my head, only for it to rise again at the sound of footsteps and clanging.

I looked up to the trapdoor to see it opening. My stomach twisting and my blood freezing in my veins, I inhaled shakily and clenched my fists, clinging onto the memory of Kurogane and me kissing, seeing I would need something to hold onto for what was coming next.

A chill flooded the room and the trapdoor wood started to splinter, the chains in the room turning rusty, making the metal of my chain rusty so it scratched against my skin rougher than before. The Kreatūra leapt down from above, circling around me. I stared right through them to see Masquerade standing behind them, a smug arrogance emitting from her, her features curled and mocking as she looked at me.

"Remind you of the good old times, Fai?" she called, her heels clicking against the stone floor as she walked towards me, breaking through the Kreatūra to look down at me, her arms folded as she looked down at me.

I smiled faintly. "I'm afraid I disagree with you on the good part," my voice sounded hoarse and tired to my own ears…it made me recoil slightly.

Masquerade's smile faltered a little but she collected herself sharply, narrowing her pit like eyes.

"Count yourself lucky, Fai, that my King wishes to see you," she said tersely, drumming her long black nails on her arm. "But also, I'll count _**myself **_lucky that your death is left up to me after he's finished with you." Her smile returned briskly, her eyes glazing over for a split second as if imagining the moment of my demise in her mind. "So, my dear, beloved Fai, I shall see you in a moment." She turned to the Kreatūra. "Τον απελευθερώστε."

I bowed my head once more, feeling those tears that had filled my eyes previously returning, one single tear escaping to spill down my cheek, dripping off my chin. My mind turned blank as they unchained me and lead me out of the room. I was physically shaking with fear, a fear I hadn't felt for the longest of times. King Ashura was awake…I felt like throwing up, beads of sweat collecting on my forehead. I couldn't even distract myself by thinking about Kurogane, I was so scared. I was going to die today…and whatever Ashura had planned for me, I doubted it would be a nice friendly talk, discussing what had happened. And I was sure Masquerade was thrilled that she'd gotten her wish, she was going to take my last breath.

I was snapped back to reality by being thrown onto the ground. My hands were too late to react to prevent a bad fall, my head and chest hitting the floor at full force. I lay there winded for a moment, hearing voices drifting over me as I slowly heaved myself up so I was on my knees. I only caught the end of the sentence.

"…and I will let you know once I am finished, Masquerade," a familiar voice stabbed at my chest, my eyes widening. "So make sure myself and my _**guest **_isn't disturbed until then."

"Yes, my lord," Masquerade replied softly, a strange politeness to her voice.

Lord Ashura…I didn't want to see his face…I couldn't. He was really and truly awake…and I was here at his mercy. If I was to resist, I would die anyway…and would probably feel Masquerade's wrath even more. I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing. I heard the door close. My guts turned to ice. We were left alone…images of my death appeared before my eyes.

"Is that the way you greet an old friend, Fai?" Ashura's voice cut through me like an icy dagger, piercing my heart with every word leaving his lips. "Look at me." I couldn't bring myself to, my head felt heavy. "Look at me!" he shouted now, his footsteps sounding in my ears. I felt his hand pull at the back of my hair, jerking my head back. I yelped in surprise, staring unseeing for a moment only for my eyes to focus on his cruel pointed features. His face eventually settled into a calm, collected expression.

He slowly released my hair, stroking it down as if to soothe my aching roots, moving his hand to my cheek to caress it.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" his touch was light but left no warmth to my skin, unlike Kurogane's…

Ashura roughly pushed my face away, straightening up. I rubbed my cheek, my eyes flicking upwards to stare at him. He looked so twisted standing there, his features sinister as he watched me.

"I'm not uncivil, Fai," he continued, taking a seat at a table that was sat in the centre of the room. "Please, sit." I silently complied, taking the seat opposite him, not daring to meet his gaze. "I regret what happened between us and I am sure you feel the same. Tell me, do you regret what you did? If so…"

"I don't regret it…" I interrupted him before I could bite my tongue. I froze after the words left my lips, feeling his eyes boring into me as I kept my eyes down.

"What did you say?" Ashura demanded, his voice raising almost immediately, all attempts of acting civil lost and forgotten.

I couldn't answer him. I didn't regret putting him into an eternal sleep? I swallowed hard but I answered my own question within seconds. It dawned on me. I felt the confidence to look up, to meet his glare.

"I do _**not **_regret what I did," I repeated myself, stronger than ever, my face composed, my fear slowly ebbing away.

"And why is that?" Ashura growled, his hands clasping together, his knuckles turning white as his grasp tightened.

"Because if I hadn't of done what I did…" I felt my voice grow steadier, returning his gaze with a newly found confidence. "I would never have met all the people I have…I wouldn't be so strong now…I would be cowering and pleading for forgiveness right now if it wasn't for them. But a good friend of mine once told me that there was no point living if I didn't fight for what I'd lost, and that there are worst things than being defeated…" the moment flashed before my eyes, Kurogane looking down at me with those fierce eyes of his, me feeling the blood drain from my face as all of his words rung true.

Ashura's knuckles were pure white now. I no longer cared what he said or did…my entire body seemed to swell.

"In fact…I would do it over, and over again…"my voice started to rise, feeling my heart glow as I thought about everything that had happened, everything that had changed in my life. "And nothing in this world can change that. So do whatever you wish to do, because I've lived the life I always wanted…I've lived a life where I live for someone else other than myself. I lived for other people, and I fought for other people."

"ENOUGH!!!" Ashura screeched, leaping to his feet so his chair fell back. He knocked the table over onto its side, the glasses sitting there smashing into a trillion shards onto the floor, liquid pouring out of bottles to leave dark stains on the carpet.

I fell backwards off of my chair, grimacing at the pressure that was applied to my chest, only to realise that it was Ashura's foot. He pressed down and I whimpered in pain.

"You ignorant bastard!" Ashura hollered in my face, spit falling onto my skin. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt, bringing me up to his face level. I held onto his arm helplessly, only for him to swat my hands away. "I will show no mercy now…and I will finally get something from your arrogance, you pathetic piece of shit!!!"

He swung me round, the world turning into a blur of colours before my back contacted against concrete. I opened my mouth to scream; only nothing escaped it apart from a few droplets of blood. I closed my eyes, feeling him pull me up roughly.

"You will beg for my forgiveness now, Fai," he snarled, releasing me momentarily to spin me around so my face was now pressed against the wall. I winced, my eyes closing as he pressed me up against it so my stomach and chest were having pressure applied to them, sharp burning sensations spreading from my chest to my stomach.

"I will be the only one to enjoy this," Ashura whispered in my ear, grabbing a fistful of my hair to pull my head back against his shoulder. He didn't speak anymore. I couldn't think anymore. I only felt. And what I felt could've made Kurogane scream…could've brought him to his knees.

Ashura started to bite my neck, with very little affection as his teeth sank into my flesh, leaving stinging pain all over my neck and shoulders as he spread them. He kept hold of my hair with one hand and with the other he started to undress me. My eyes widened and I blearily realised what he was doing. My heart felt like it was sinking into a pool of black, as I weakly thought of Kurogane. I wanted to cry out his name, in some false hope that he'd hear and run through those doors, pull Ashura from me and hold me close. But even if that was possible, I wouldn't have been able to speak.

I was now standing, bottomless, and as was Ashura, feeling him press himself to me. I felt no rush of passion, no heat, and no love, nothing…nothing but vengeance and pain. He ran his nails across my sides, digging them in so they were bound to bleed. I felt his hand move to my lower back, scratching me there and grabbing my hips with such power I could feel the skin bruise. He was grunting, obviously enjoying this, seeing me whimper and whine with pain whenever he attacked me with his teeth, his nails, his fists.

My scalp felt numb from how tightly he was pulling my hair, and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I couldn't even think about Kurogane, all my mind kept screaming was that it hurt. It wasn't long before he thrust himself inside. I screamed in agony, finding to my surprise I was sobbing. He pushed the back of my head so my forehead hit the wall, feeling him start to thrust. No tenderness, no concern, no love…as I tried to imagine it was Kurogane inside me, it only got blurred and lost in the cloud of pain and misery that shrouded in my mind.

Minutes seemed like hours, each thrust seemed in slow motion and the pain didn't seem to ease as the time went on. Eventually, Ashura released and I heard him sigh. He loosened his grip on me, and finally let me go. I fell onto the floor, the room spinning around me, my vision slipping away into darkness like black curtains starting to close. I felt every part of me ache and throb. I cried helplessly, lying there on the floor next to the broken glass, trembling from head to foot.

I eventually allowed my mind to rest…letting my eyes close. Words floated around me but made no sense. I could now think clearly, and the last thing I recalled was whispering: "I'm…sorry…Kurogane…" before losing all consciousness…

_**I will not die…**_

_**I'll wait here for you…**_

_**I feel alive…**_

_**When you're beside me…**_

_**I will not die…**_

_**I'll wait here for you…**_

_**In my time of dying…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry to all readers. Lol. I tried to keep it clean, I'm not into the detailed rape scenes in other anime/manga, and I'm sorry if this chapter offended anyone. Ashura doesn't want Fai to get any pleasure from what he is doing to him, and an easy death would be something Fai would w****ish for right at that moment, so Ashura gets what he would enjoy. It is obvious what song inspired this chapter. "Time Of Dying" by Three Days Grace. Thank you to all readers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will be updated soon.**

_**Note:**_

_**Τον απελευθερώστε**__** means "release him"**_


	7. Un ami a appelé Death

_**As promised, to those who were unable to read the last chapter due to sensitivity, I will shortly explain what happened. Fai was raped by Ashura. I cringed whilst writing it and considered not uploading it, seeing as though I love Fai a lot but in the end decided I should. It only makes the ending so much better. This is the nearly the end of this fan fiction, and by tomorrow I will no longer be a high school student, which will make me very emotional. I dedicate this chapter to my dearest friends and hope them the best for the future. You may have noticed the chapter names have changed. The chapter names are all in French, seeing as though the book is called "Avant ce soir", meaning "Before Tonight". I will let everyone know what all the chapter names mean at the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading. Doodle.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kurogane's POV**

I felt anxiety pulse through me, like it was a new type of oxygen being pumped around my body. It built up until I felt I would burst, my fists remaining clenched at my side. We had decided to get some rest, considering we were all pretty tired but, whilst the kid, his princess and the furball slept, I sat there waiting. I waited for the dawn to come, my eyes refusing to close in case I fell asleep. I couldn't shake this worry that took a hold on me. I felt as if someone was throwing buckets of icy water over my head repeatedly. What was this feeling? It felt like something bad was happening, but I just didn't know what. I would always feel this way if I thought Tomoyo was in danger…but I'd never had it with anyone else before. But it seemed like forever since I felt this way. Had I lost all that connection with Tomoyo? It was now replaced by Fai, someone I cared for unconditionally, someone I longed to have in my arms right now to assure me he was safe.

I felt uneasy and uncomfortable as I sat by the window, Mokana sleeping soundly in my lap. He had formed a sort of bond with me without me even knowing it, from the moment I'd apologised he had refused to leave my side. I awaited irritation, but it never arrived. I guess it was because Mokana's presence was a sort of substitution for Fai's absence, his presence keeping me sane in some way. I stared outside, pressing my forehead against the cool glass. The spot where Fai had fallen remained spotlighted in my mind, a place I couldn't tear my gaze from no matter how hard I tried. It sent violent chills through my body and all I could do was stare at it, my mind struggling to distract itself.

The uncontrollable feelings of anxiety and uneasiness told me something was wrong, that something was happening right now to Fai. I felt helpless as I sat there, my three companions in a deep, peaceful slumber, the thought of tomorrow a distant memory to them for now. Tomorrow lingered before me like a light in the darkness, refusing to dim, reminding me over and over that I will be seeing Fai again, dead or alive, and that all of our lives will be on the line. For all I knew, Fai could be dying now…for all I knew, he was dead. For all I knew, he'd tried to escape…for what it was worth, I had no idea what was going on to the person I loved…

* * * *

Before I had realised what had happened, my eyes were closed and I was awakening to amber light that was slowly growing lighter outside. My eyes took a moment to adjust, my brain slowly clicking into motion until I understood what had happened. My eyes snapped fully awake and I jerked upwards, staring out of the window, causing Mokana to tumble out of my lap, whining as he rolled. I blinked; rubbing my eyes with my fists before realising it was the early hours of the morning. Dawn. I heaved a sigh of relief, allowing myself to heave back against the wall I was leaning against, rubbing my aching temples. Seems my head was still a little tender from yesterday…

"Wah! Kuro-daddy is ignoring me!" Mokana wailed, waving its arms up and down as he hopped back onto my lap with a light thud.

I was too tired and too nervous about today to correct him on my name. I picked him up and put him down on the window-sill, climbing off to get a change of shirt. I glanced over at the spot where the kid and the princess were sleeping. Syaoran was wide awake, in a fresh change of clothes but of course not to far away from the princess. He'd been watching me and he smiled a little when he saw me, a fretted expression in his eyes that I'd never seen before. I returned his smile with a lot of force, trying to push away the queasy feeling twisting in my stomach.

Silence cut between us like a slice of ice as I changed out of my clothes into my own clothing from my home world, looking for the blade that had made a poor substitute to my sword I'd handed over to the Dimensional Witch. I felt Syaoran's flashing over to me and then away, as if he was trying to pluck up the courage to speak. Eventually, he seemed to gather enough of it to talk.

"I think we should contact the Dimensional Witch…" he said slowly, picking each word carefully in his head. "She can offer us something that can lead us closer to Fai's location…we might have to give up something but…"

"I'd give up anything…" I muttered before thinking about it. I didn't even regret what I'd said. I froze for an instant before continuing getting ready, collecting the sword as I rose to my feet.

"I understand," Syaoran said thoughtfully. I turned to face him to see he looked sympathetic, his eyes staring adoringly at Sakura's sleeping face. I watched him for a moment, turning my eyes swiftly to her. The first thing that appeared in my mind was me in Syaoran's position and Fai in Sakura's, watching over him protectively, with that same love and affection in his eyes.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly and Syaoran hastily looked away, fussing with his gloves as if he'd just put them on. As Syaoran greeted her good morning and allowed her to retreat into the next room to get changed, I drifted back to the window. I fell into a sort of numbness, my mind not really taking in anything. I placed my hand over my chest, feeling my heart throbbing against my ribcage. I was terrified…not of that witch but of what I may find…what would I do if I found Fai badly hurt…or worse? I remembered what I'd promised him, the vow I'd made. That if he died, I would follow him…and now more than ever, I knew those words were true. I would die with him…so either way we would always be together…

"Why do you contact me so early in the morning?"

I snapped instantly back to reality and swung around to see Yuuko's face, dark eyes narrowed down upon Sakura and Syaoran. I joined them immediately, feeling my breath hitch as I looked up at her. She had the ability to take us to Fai…hope flickered within me like a candle in a pitch black cave. I started praying rapidly in my head, repeating the same thing over and over: 'Please, please, please help us…'

"I'm sorry for the time," Syaoran apologised briskly, bowing before her as if a show of politeness would make amends. "But we're in a bit of trouble right now and we need your help."

"And what help would that be?" Yuuko asked quickly, almost before Syaoran could complete his sentence. Her profile remained unreadable, straight faced.

"Fai-san," Sakura spoke suddenly, catching all of us off guard.

Yuuko looked a little surprised too, but composed her features before it became blatant. I noticed her eyes glancing quickly around the room and finally her eyes narrowed as she saw Fai was no where in sight.

"I see," she said shortly, her words sending a clear message that she knew exactly what had happened. "Now…this will be a high price…King Ashura…"

"Who?" I interrupted, staring at her. "The person who took Fai was a woman…"

"Masquerade…" it was Yuuko's turn to cut me off, sounding slightly exasperated. "She is a servant of Lord Ashura. Lord Ashura is the one Fai was running from…it seems he sent Masquerade in to do his dirty work…" she paused, considering something silently within her own thoughts. "The price will be high, as I said before…and the one to pay it," she added, when Syaoran opened his mouth to speak. "Will be Kurogane." I flinched at the sound of my own name being spoken, all eyes in the room turning to me.

I stepped forward, my fists clenched at my sides. Everything was coming together. I felt closer than ever before to saving Fai…

"What would I have to pay?" I asked tentatively, afraid of the answer before the question had left my lips.

"There are two things that are equally important to you," Yuuko spoke slowly and thoughtfully. "The first is your wish to return to your home world and the second, your relationship with Fai. Both are equally as important, and I will give you the choice of either. Choose the first, and you will never be able to return to your home world, ever again. Or choose the second, and you will share the same fate as Syaoran. Fai will lose all memory of you once you leave Ashura's fortress, and those memories can never be regained."

My hope turned to ice and shattered almost immediately. Straight away, I felt a wall coming between Fai and me, our hands nearly touching only for a wall to come between us, a wall I had to knock down but in the end, I would lose something precious. I should've known Yuuko's prices wouldn't be cheap…but I had relaxed too quickly.

Syaoran seemed to notice I was struggling and stepped forward.

"Isn't there anything else we can offer you?" he inquired, looking helpless as he turned from me, to Yuuko and back again.

"No. You have given up the one and only important thing to you," Yuuko shrugged off the suggestion without a second thought. "There is nothing else you can offer me, Syaoran. The only payment high enough, lie with Kurogane and his two most treasured possessions. One, he has carried with him from the start and the second he had developed along the way."

"I've decided," I couldn't stand to hear her talk about it anymore, my mind was set.

Yuuko blinked, taken aback. "Are you sure, Kurogane?" she pressed. "You realise once you decide, you can't take it back?"

I nodded, narrowing my eyes to meet her stunned gaze. I felt like smirking at her expression, like laughing at all of the faces of the people in the room. They all stared at me, all awaiting my answer.

I smiled at Yuuko. Yes, there was no going back. I was sure…I'd never been so sure about anything in my life…but all the same I was sorry…

* * * *

**Fai's POV**

My body was in utter and complete agony, curling up in a ball to prevent the searing ache that pierced every part of me. I hugged my knees to my chest, my eyes closed tightly as I tried to think. It wouldn't be long now…right now, Masquerade would be preparing herself for the greatest moment in her life. The moment she was given the chance to take away my life.

It was hard to believe my life was over. I began to wonder if Sakura would ever gather all of her feathers…and when she did, would she and Syaoran get together. I smiled half heartedly. Of course they would. Those two were made for one another. Nothing on this earth could stop them from being together. I'd seen it from the start, from the moment I'd first set eyes on them when we'd all turned up to visit the Dimensional Witch, our wishes different but our fates the same. I'd seen the pain inflicted upon Syaoran when he had to choose between the life of his Princess and her memory of him…I'd known I could never make that choice…and even to this day, I wouldn't know what I'd do. I wondered if Kurogane would ever make it back to his home world…and if he did, what would happen to him then. Would he act like nothing had ever happened? Would he continue with his life and not worry himself about the kids and me? What about Mokana? Where would he go? My life was bound to finding Sakura's feather, travelling worlds. It was hard to imagine a world without that quest, that life I'd led for months. I still half expected to find a feather floating around, to pick it up and see Syaoran's face light up at the mere sight of it. To see Kurogane pleased that we'd be changing worlds. To see Sakura turn a little warmer and a little more of her former self. All of that…I missed and yearned to witness one more time…

I hissed as a pulsing sharp pain erupted down my lower back and down to where my body was hurting the most. I'd found myself back underground in a cellar, my hands unchained this time, my clothes returned. I'd examined the damage the moment I'd regained consciousness and even now my lips tightened as the thought of it. My body was definitely more than two shades now. Bites, bruises, scratches, cuts…the area around my lower back was literally black, my hips purple from where Ashura had gripped me, his finger marks still visible against the angry marks. My lip was cut and continued to bleed, and the area underneath my left eye was a dark cloudy black.

I wondered what Kurogane would say if he could see me now…he would probably vow revenge. I smiled faintly, a smile that made my face hurt. I wanted that more than anything…for Kurogane to turn up and rescue me, to give Ashura what he deserved, to save me forever…

I heard footsteps. The creak of the door above me. My heart seemed to stop for a few moments, my eyes snapping open wide as my heart suddenly started beating again, the rate increasing as the blood drained from my face. My smile vanished.

"I was a fool…to believe…" I whispered, closing my eyes as I rested my forehead against the stone floor. A hot tear spilled down my cheek as I awaited death.

Death is a common friend in the world…I only hoped that death would be a stranger for a few more years…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cliff hanger. What did Kurogane decide? And even if he did pay the highest price, would he be too late? **_

_**Okay now to write what the chapter names mean. **_

_**Chapter One: **__**Temps à combattre means "Time To Fight"**_

_**Chapter Two: Bataille perdante means "Losing Battle"**_

_**Chapter Three: Quand nous combattons means "When We Fight"**_

_**Chapter Four: Je pense je t'aime means "I Think I Love You"**_

_**Chapter Five: Ne peut pas croire que je vous ai perdu means "Cannot Believe I Lost You"**_

_**Chapter Six: Vengeance means "Revenge" **_

_**And now Chapter Seven: Un ami a appelé Death means "A Friend Called Death" **_

_**Thanks again for reading. Please Review.**_

_**Doodle**_


	8. Nous sommes si étroit…

**Kurogane's POV**

"Very well…" Yuuko kept her eyes locked to me, as if trying to catch the slightest notion of second thoughts on my face. I kept my face straight. I wasn't going to change my mind. No matter what anyone else said. It was my choice. It had been my price to pay, and now I'd paid. I couldn't even take a moment to feel grief, although I would feel it later. Right now, I only felt a surge of relief. We were getting somewhere.

"Mokana, you will transport them to the world where Fai is located," Yuuko continued, reluctantly turning her gaze briefly to the white creature before bringing it back to me, her eyes narrowed. "It is the best I can offer you. Once you are there, be sure to get to Ashura's fortress. Once inside, you will have to fight for your lives…"

No one spoke after she'd finished her sentence, her words trailing off as if she wasn't sure what else to say. For the first time since I'd known the Dimensional Witch, I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, as if she didn't want to do this. I felt slightly angry that she hadn't shown that remorse when she'd taken Sakura's memories, but I pushed it quickly aside, focusing on the issue at hand.

"Thank you," Syaoran broke the silence, bowing slightly to Yuuko. She nodded as if to quickly shake him off like he was a puppy that constantly demanded her attention.

"Good luck," Yuuko returned, before disappearing out of sight, her eyes still stuck on me. I kept my eyes in the same place, as if she was still there but invisible, ready to return the moment she saw regret in my expression. After a few moments, I turned my head away and collected my substitute blade once more, standing next to Syaoran, whom looked up at me with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Kurogane-san," he murmured, touching my arm. "We'll get Fai-san back. We promise you."

I felt like everyone now knew my biggest secret. They all knew how much I valued Fai, and now I felt exposed and uneasy as I stood there. Mokana had quickly taken his place in Sakura's arms, shooting questions at her that she quickly answered with an easy going smile on her face. After a few moments, Mokana was transporting worlds. My eyes closed as that flying sensation took a grip on me, making me feel wind against my hair and clothes. All was silent apart from a moaning wind. I let my eyes remain closed, trying to prepare myself for the battle ahead, trying to prepare myself for what I may come face to face with. I pictured Fai's face in my mind, smiling at me as he greeted me, calling me a stupid nickname like Kuro-puu, saying that I'd taken my time or something just to piss me off. I couldn't help but feel hopeful that that was what we were going to come in contact with. But I knew deep down that the chances of that happening were thin, extremely thin. Things were going to be dreadful…

I felt like I was a stone sinking into water and after a few brief moments, I felt like I'd hit the bottom of the ocean. I opened my eyes to see a misty grey sky, white flakes drifting down from the dark clouds. I blinked a few times and realised we had reached it…Fai's home world.

I sat up quickly, glancing around. This world looked like an old greyscale film, everything around me gloomy. The people walking past us stared briefly, all dressed in similar attire that Fai had been wearing the day we'd first met, furred hoods and gloves, dressed thickly to protect their pale skin from the piercing cold that attacked my revealed flesh like knives.

I felt a vibration against me and looked down to see Mokana sitting in my lap, shivering violently as he hugged himself, ears flat against its head.

"Brrr, its freezy freezing!" he exclaimed, his voice high pitched. "Does Fai live here?"

"I guess so," Syaoran replied, looking around also, mystified. I frowned a little as I watched him. He'd already decided to abandon his coat and hand it to Sakura, whose skin was turning a flushed pink that was partly to do with the weather.

"We should probably start asking people about Ashura," he continued after an awkward pause that was filled by the muffled voices of those passing by and the howling wind that carried the icy white particles into my face. "And then we'll find a place for Sakura and Mokana to stay…"

"No!" Sakura protested immediately before he could complete his sentence. Syaoran showed no sign of surprise by her reaction as he quickly explained that he 'would never forgive himself if anything happened to her' and that 'they'd already discussed it'. I was distracted hastily as Mokana snuck into my cloak, seeking warmth. At first, I opened my mouth to have a go, to pull him out of there and throw him back down on the floor but I held my tongue. No use in arguing. Besides, the furball was quite warm…

We started by asking people on the streets, whom all looked startled by our questions, briefly shook their heads and scurried off. I couldn't help but feel that this Ashura guy wasn't the type of guy whom held an annual Christmas party and invited all…I should've known the people around here would fear him almost as much as Fai does. After an hour of asking around, we all retreated into a warm Café where they were serving boiling hot drinks that scorched my mouth but warmed my body immediately.

Everyone around the table looked crestfallen, all remaining silent as they sipped their hot drinks. Sakura wrinkled her nose after taking her first sip and pushed it aside, which was gratefully wolfed down by Mokana whom seemed to be willing to finish everyone's drinks.

"Sakura and Mokana can stay here," Syaoran said to me, his brow furrowed a little. "It's cold outside and 'sides, we can't let them get in danger. But we may need them to come a little closer to the fortress when we find it in case something goes wrong and we need immediate escape. All the same, I reckon we just keep asking around. Someone's bound to tell us if we keep asking."

I noted his arms were shaking from the cold. "I recommend we get some proper clothes too," I added. "I'm fine and the Princess will be fine being indoors, but you can't do anything if you're shaking like a small dog, kid."

Syaoran laughed shortly, his cheeks turning pink. "Yeah, I guess not, huh? But all the same, we should try to hurry. We don't know how long we have left to get Fai out. For all we know…" he stopped himself, biting his bottom lip immediately, looking ashamed. He quickly dropped his gaze.

"For all we know, Fai's dead…" I finished the sentence for him, feeling an ache hit my core at the sound of those two words together. Fai. Dead. Those words hurt me terribly. I tried to take my mind off it by taking a swig of my drink to find most of it gone. I didn't really have to ask where all of it had went, seeing as though Mokana's white fur had little patches of brown all over it. Sakura giggled at him.

"You could ask before you take, squirt," I muttered, sighing as I allowed the boiling liquid to hit my gut.

"Sorry, Kuro-daddy!" Mokana looked down, pouting. "It just tasted really, really good. Syaoran, can we please, please get some more?"

Syaoran smiled. "Of course," he handed the coins to Sakura. "You two will be staying here while Kurogane-san and I go looking for Fai-san. No objections." He noticed Sakura open her mouth but she closed it when he'd finished the sentence. She looked down before rising from her chair, going to the counter to order. Syaoran looked down at the table, guilt clear in his eyes. He felt bad for being firm with Sakura, but he was just trying to protect her. At the end of the day, we were here to rescue Fai. Sakura may be a liability and if she got taken, she'd be a distraction. She was safer here in a public place where the Kreatūra and that witch couldn't really touch them without drawing attention to themselves.

After a few minutes of warming ourselves up and bidding goodbye to Sakura and Mokana, giving them the word to transport themselves out of this world if they were in danger, Syaoran and I headed out of the shop to continue asking around. It felt slightly empty without the princess and the furball tagging along, but it was a little quicker walking around without Syaoran stopping every five seconds to check that she was alright, although now he kept turning his head to glance at the shop where they were to see if anything was happening.

I felt slightly irritated but decided to ignore it and try to find a way to get to Fai. And then…

"Excuse me; do you know anything about Lord Ashura's fortress?" Syaoran asked half heartedly, sounding like he knew the answer already, the words a drone.

The man's face flashed with recognition, eyes darting from Syaoran and then back to me, pursing his lips as he then glanced around the shop.

"May do," he replied gruffly. My spirits rose at that and I moved forward, staring intently at the man Syaoran had asked.

"Please, sir, tell us all that you can!" Syaoran pressed determination in his face. "Anything, just please tell us. Where is it?"

The man's eyes swept the room once more before he spoke. "You must understand, kid, Lord Ashura is dark, dark business. He has all the people living here in absolute fear. No one dares go to his fortress…and the only way known to get there is to be captured by his servants. The beasts of the underworld."

"Beasts of the underworld?" Syaoran echoed, perplexed.

I understood straight away. "The Kreatūra," I explained quietly. The man nodded at me.

"They collect anyone who speaks of King Ashura," he continued. "They're nasty business…their presence keep it constantly snowing here."

The man broke off instantly, turning his head away sharply to look as if he was sorting out something on the desk. I looked over my shoulder to see two men walking in, their dark eyes setting on us for a moment before looking away, looking through some objects on the shelves. I stared at them before turning back to the man at the counter.

"Thank you," Syaoran breathed before turning away to walk out of the shop. I paused for a moment, turning back to look at the men. I frowned a little before following Syaoran out of the shop.

"It wasn't great," Syaoran sighed, hugging himself subconsciously before realising what he was doing, dropping his hands swiftly, embarrassed. "But it was something, right?"

"Mmm." I grunted, distant.

I didn't know exactly what had happened. Something sharp brushed against my cheek and flew past me, stabbing the concrete ground. I clutched my cheek in shock, gasping as I felt blood, realising that the thing that the sharp object was a blade. It looked like any other blade, the handle black but the blade part was made of pure icicle, the point sharpened to perfection.

I swung around to see four Kreatūra standing there behind us. People screamed in the street, people fleeing into nearby shops for shelter. I wondered why the Kreatūra were only after us but it didn't take long to sink in. They recognised me. I smirked and drew my blade, slowly edging back to Syaoran, whom still looked dazed.

"W-what's going on, Kurogane-san?" he stammered, jumping out of his skin when we joined up, as if he thought I was one of the enemies for a split second.

"The Kreatūra have recognised me," I muttered, loudly enough so he could hear. "This is our chance to get caught."

Syaoran blinked, looking even more confused as he looked up at me, stepping back a little as the Kreatūra moved in steadily closer.

"If we're caught, they take us to Ashura," I rolled my eyes, struggling not to lose my patience, my impatience overruled by my adrenaline rush. I grinned. "And when they take us to Ashura, they take us to Fai."

Syaoran's jaw dropped a little and realisation struck in his face. He returned my smile shakily and nodded. We turned back to look at the Kreatūra and raised our hands in the air, me dropping my blade.

"You got us!" I called out. "We surrender."

These Kreatūra must've been dim-witted or extremely forgetful, seeing as though I'd put up a fight on our last encounter. They must've forgotten that I don't usually give in so easily, that they were doing me a favour by taking us.

_**We're coming, Fai…**_I thought, _**just hold on a little longer, wizard. You're gonna be with me soon, I promise and we'll take you away from this place…never to return to such a barren, cold world…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of this chapter! I'm sorry that this one is a little shorter but this is what could happen in this chapter and then the next chapter…well…it'll be uploaded tomorrow after I come back from Alton Towers with my friends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too boring for you. Kurogane surrendered…the shock! This chapter is called: **__**"Nous sommes si étroit…" meaning "We're So Close" in French. Thank you lots for reading. Please review. **_


	9. Je vous ai trouvé et ai échoué

_**I long to be like you,**_

_**Lie cold in the ground like you…**_

**Fai's POV**

I thought it was the end…I truly and honestly believed that…I lay there on the stone floor, my body shaking from pain and fear, fear of never seeing the light of day again. It's strange how clear everything becomes when you're about to die…the way you think about life turning a complete 180. I suddenly longed to see the dawn, yearned to feel the warm summer's breeze against my cheek and to see the sea, to stare into the distance, a distance that I wished to someday reach and claim. All of those small, meaningless things suddenly meant more than anything to me. It felt strange, knowing that after this I would no longer feel cold, I would no longer feel pain or grief; I would no longer smile and feel my heart flutter, never to put my hand to my chest and feel soothed by the beats of my heart…

"Fai!!!"

I recoiled at the sound of that voice. That voice…that must mean I was dying…I could hear Kurogane's voice. I closed my eyes, wanting to get closer to it. My heaven must be with him…although his soul and body remain on the earth…

The voice came again, but closer and more urgent. I squeezed my eyes a little tighter, thinking I must be a little closer to heaven's door if it was getting that loud. Suddenly, a force was pulling me round onto my back and my eyes flew open as an angry pain coursed through me. I blinked a few times, my vision blurred and unfocused. My eyelashes were damp against my skin, my cheeks sticky from dried up tears. My vision slowly focused and I saw a pair of ruby eyes staring down at me, the force coming in the form of a pair of two large hands, touching my cheeks. I stared.

"Fai," Kurogane sighed with relief when I looked at him, a weak smile kissing the corners of his lips. I couldn't force myself to speak, my own language a sudden stranger to my tongue and ear. All I could do was reach up shakily and brush my fingertips lightly over the side of his face, down from his forehead to his jaw line. Kurogane touched my hand and held it there, stroking in between my fingers, a feeling I usually would have giggled and squirmed at, but I had no energy to even collect the cracked mask that I'd worn for so long. I was in pain, and I didn't have the strength to conceal it.

"I'm not even gonna bother to ask if you're okay…" Kurogane murmured after a moment of staring at one another. "You have no idea the shock I got when I saw you lying there like that…I thought you were d…" he trailed off, the words causing him a great deal of pain.

I moved my fingers upwards to brush underneath his eye, catching a tear that fell. He tensed for a moment, as if stunned at himself for crying in front of me but he gradually relaxed. Kurogane held my hand once more and pressed his lips to my palm. My body reacted this time, for a heat had taken over my cheeks, my face feeling like I was emitting fire. He let my hand go for a moment to collect me completely into his lap, cradling me like a child. I didn't mind and I didn't make any remarks. He seemed worried by the fact I wasn't speaking and began to start examining me.

"You know if you don't tell me you're in pain, I know how to get it out of you," Kurogane warned softly, one hand supporting my back whilst the touched the dark bruise underneath my eye. He didn't need to ask me if that hurt since I cringed, my eye closing instinctively. He breathed the word "sorry" before continuing, his hand trailing to my battered lips, lips that had been demanded only a mere few hours ago by another man. Memories of the incident drifted into my conscious mind, my fingers slowly curling inwards, clenching them into feeble fists. The way he'd pushed, the way he'd held and the he'd forced me. The way he had control of the only thing that was mine and mine alone. The way he'd entered it and violated it, the way he'd claimed it as his own when it was no one's to claim. My body was my own and I only shared it…and the only person I would share it with was Kurogane…

"Who did it to you?" Kurogane asked shortly, his eyes narrowed as he looked over my body and then brought his gaze back to my eyes. My eyes lifted to look at him but I couldn't speak still. I opened my mouth, that feeling of Ashura's tongue in there causing my gut to lurch. I closed it quickly, gritting my teeth as I forced back tears. I didn't want to cry…I shouldn't cry. It was over now and Kurogane was here with me, he was here to protect me and love me and care for my wounds and to tell me it was all going to be okay…

Kurogane kept his eyes upon me, and didn't press it any further. Realisation flashed across his eyes and his jaw clenched, as if he was suppressing a rage that threatened to burst from him. I could do nothing…but lie there in his lap, feeling helpless as the pain reflected in his eyes.

**Kurogane's POV**

It all slowly formed into place, like a horrific image being painted before my eyes. The painting started off as a gruesome sketch, something that could easily be erased and be replaced by truth, but now it was painted, the images permanent on the page, the image clearer than ever before. I longed to paint over it, to tear it down and rip it to shreds, to replace it with something else…but this was the truth. Fai's frail body had been under someone else's hands, hands that were meant to soothe and brush and caress. But these hands had pinched, had bitten its nails, and had tortured him. Fai's neck was covered from jaw to his collarbone in dark cloudy bruises, all menacing in some way, teeth marks still visible, speckles of red dotting the skin from where they had tugged upon his flesh, where his blood had rushed to his skin. His eyes were misty and dazed, as if still lost in the moment, a moment that would haunt him for always. His clothes were ripped and as I rolled up his arm sleeves, I saw scratches that had drawn a lot of blood, almost like knife wounds. I didn't want to see what was beneath Fai's trousers…I knew it would be even more hideous. I never thought of Fai's body as hideous…whenever I'd seen him he'd looked so graceful and beautiful, like a god carved into ivory. Now he lay there, battered and bruised…and I wasn't even present to prevent it…

My blood boiled like water upon fire, my mind turning instantly to revenge. I didn't want to hear it from Fai's bloody lips and I didn't want to speak it myself. My mind was screaming it at me, screaming that someone had done this to Fai. I kept seeing his face in my head, those screams ringing in my ears, pleads for it all to stop. I pinched the bridge of my nose, bowing my head, my eyes squeezing shut as if to numb my brain of this information. I felt something cool touch my forehead and when I removed my hand and opened my eyes, I saw Fai pressing his forehead against my own, eyes closed. I watched him and his eyes opened slowly, those dazzling blue gems looking at me. A small smile lifted his lips…a genuine smile. I felt like shaking him, demanding to know why he was smiling. A part of me wanted to know what had happened, how it had happened, what this bastard king had had Fai do…but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it…to hurt his tender body anymore. I closed my eyes once more and moved my head forehead, the tip of my nose touching the side of his, our lips inches apart.

"I'm sorry, Kurogane…" Fai breathed his breath warm against my lips like a spring wind.

"Don't be stupid," I whispered in response, my hand reaching and touching the back of his neck lightly, stroking up the back of his hair. "I'm so sorry, Fai…I wasn't here…I wasn't there to protect you…" I twirled a lock of his blond hair around my finger, holding onto it gently. "I'm so sorry…I promise you this…I promise I'll find that bastard who did this…I promise I'll make him pay…" my voice cracked with suppressed sobs. "I'll make him feel every ounce of pain you did and more…I'll show no mercy…even when he's begging on his knees and pleading for his life, I won't give in…I'm sorry…"

Fai's lips met mine briefly before he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me close. His face was resting into my chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me, our bodies touching. I stroked his hair, feeling wetness seep through my shirt as he cried into me. I closed my eyes once more, rocking him slowly back and forth, the rocking helping me just as much, slowly eroding away those feelings of hatred and vengeance.

**Fai's POV**

I cried…I cried harder than ever…more than I had done in years. Even when Ashura had taken my body without my permission, I hadn't cried this badly. The tears flooded from my eyes, staining Kurogane's shirt. He didn't seem to mind, his hands stroking up and down the arch of my back ever so lightly. I felt my back arch a little at his touch but refused to move anymore, a dull pain instantly spreading through my limbs and core. I ignored it, pushing all of that pain aside like it was nothing. The only thing that was worth crying over right now, was Kurogane being here. He was here with me, something I'd waited for…something that wasn't certain. My heart had refused to give in, wanting with all my might to see him one more time. I was saddened…saddened that he too was now trapped in this place just like me. But I was grateful…grateful that he was here, holding me like a mother would hold a child after the child had fallen and scraped their knee. I needed this, more than Kurogane will ever know…

"I love you…" I choked through sobs, my eyes closing tighter as I held onto him, pulling him nearer. "I was so scared I'd never be able to tell you that…that I would die without you knowing that I loved you…but now…I do love you, Kurogane. I love you with all that I am…I love you so much…"

Kurogane held me closer too. "I love you too, Fai," he kissed my neck quickly and lightly so not to apply pressure to the many bruises. "I love you too…" he slowly pulled away, stroking my bangs from my eyes. "But right now…we need to get you out of here…Syaoran is upstairs…"

"Syaoran?" I echoed, staring at him with a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

Kurogane nodded. "The Kreatūra found us in the city," he explained slowly and quietly. "And we let them take us here. But the moment they took us inside, we attacked them. We didn't exactly defeat them…we just took the moment we could to escape. We searched for you for hours and then when I came down here and saw you on the floor…" he grimaced at the memory. "I just thought you were dead…but now, we can carry you out of here. Syaoran will take you into the city and there you'll find Mokana and Sakura. They will transport you and Syaoran back to the last world…"

"What about you?" I saw how he purposefully left out his name during the entire plan.

"I will stay here," he answered, frowning a little. "I will stay here and destroy that bastard Ashura, to ensure he never comes after you again. Syaoran and Mokana will transport back once you guys are safe and seen to, and they'll come for me. I'm not leaving here without giving Ashura something he deserves…I will not let him live after what he's done to you…"

"Kurogane, you know how stupid that plan is???" I exclaimed, not bothering to tone it down. "You're gonna risk your life for me???"

"I already have," he pointed out flatly. "On numerous occasions, mage. You can't do anything in this state. You can't even stand on your own, let alone fight. You need to be seen to by a doctor, and quickly. I don't know what damage that bastard's done to your insides…and I just want to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you, not now I've got you back in my arms…a few shades different from the last time I saw you…but…"

I quickly saw this wasn't going to be an easy persuasion. I folded my arms and looked away, worry eating away at me. What if Kurogane died? What is Syaoran and Mokana died too? What would happen then? I could never forgive myself…and Sakura would be devastated. This plan was weak and Kurogane knew it. He knew it with all his being but refused to be talked out of it. Revenge had taken over his senses, had stolen it and thrown it away. Revenge drives people mad…drives people in darkness…that's what happened to Ashura…I couldn't bear to think of Kurogane as Ashura, imagining Kurogane being the one who did this to me. I didn't want that for him…and I wouldn't allow it.

"Kuro-dumby, that's the worst plan I've ever heard," I snapped, looking him dead in the eye. "You'll risk everything for a petty revenge? Tell me why…"

"Because…I love you…and I let this happen to you…I have to do this…for you and for peace of mind…"

"So, it isn't all for me…"

"Most of it is…I just wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing I let the guy who raped and beat you live! That bastard has no right to life anymore…he sold it away when he brought you to this place."

I cringed at the word 'rape'. "There's gotta be another way than this, Kuro…"

Kurogane kissed me deeply, snatching my breath within an instant. I moaned instinctively and my mouth opened in surprise, finding a soft tongue lick at mine. I felt my stomach churn for a moment, remembering the moment Ashura had done a more violent version of this. I felt like pulling away and crying. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Those loving hands caressed my sides and held me close, making me lock my arms around his neck and embrace him. All of the pain and frustration was washed away, Kurogane's hands acting as waves upon my body, washing it away into the distance that I so badly wanted to claim. I wanted more…so much more from him. The body I wanted to share turning aflame as it touched his body, his lips moulding into mine. I knew it wouldn't happen though, Kurogane wouldn't allow it…

We broke apart after what seemed like hours, both of us breathing heavily. After one gulp of air, I had my lips pressed onto his once more. He kissed me lightly back, as if to say that the kiss was over. I felt like complaining but felt extremely tired, feeling my body relax into his arms.

"Now, let's get you out of here…" Kurogane said after a moment, giving my warm forehead a kiss before lifting me up bridal style.

He walked towards the point in the room where the door was on the ceiling, his grip tightening on me as he leapt upwards. Kurogane's feet met with the floor with a soft thud as Syaoran quickly shut the door beneath him to prevent us from falling straight back down again.

I turned my head to look at the boy, smiling at him. Syaoran turned pale for a moment before hastily returning my smile.

"Fai-san, you look terrible," he said, his brow creasing.

"Aw, ever more the charmer, eh, Syaoran-kun?" I laughed without feeling, my entire body feeling terrible. I wondered what I looked like then if I felt this bad.

Kurogane swiftly passed me on over into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran seemed a little surprised that I wasn't as much heavier than his beloved princess, hearing him heave a sigh of relief when he didn't drop me. I turned to stare at Kurogane, forgetting the plan.

"Kuro-puu!!!" I cried, my arm reaching out to grab his arm. Kurogane turned back round to me, his eyes softening when he saw my expression. He bent over a little to look at me, his nose against mine, foreheads touching. I closed my eyes, wrinkling my nose.

"You be good for the kid, wizard," he murmured. "I love you…I'll see you soon, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep…" I mumbled, wanting to be back in his arms.

"I know," he sighed, stroking my hair back from my eyes. "That's why I'm making it, 'cos I _**can **_and _**will **_keep it."

"Kuro-nyu…"

"Fai-chan…"

My eyes sprang open when he called me that. I stared at him but before I could say anything else, he'd turned and was running off into the distance. I gasped and reached out towards him.

"KUROGANE!!!" I shouted, desperate to hold him again. "KUROGANE! NO!!! COME BACK! COME BACK!!!"

I wriggled and squirmed in Syaoran's arms, determined not to stay still. "Let me go, Syaoran!" I pleaded.

"Fai-san! Please!" Syaoran begged me, trying to keep me still. "I'm going to dr…" he broke off as I finally got free. I landed onto the floor, my head spinning as it made short contact with the ground. I raised my head, reaching my arm out to the small figure that was running away from my reach, a figure that I longed to see for a moment longer…

"Fai-san!" Syaoran gasped, hearing him kneel down beside me. "Fai-san, are you alright?"

I ignored him, weeping as I watched the love of my life run. "Kurogane…" I panted, feeling a hot tear land on my hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry for another dull chapter. *sweatdrop* I really wanted a nice chapter where Kurogane and Fai could talk and just express their feelings. I wanted to stress the point that either of them could die, if Kurogane got killed by Ashura what would Fai do? A few songs helped me write this scene…and one of them was "El Tango De Roxanne", the song from one of my most favourite films, "Moulin Rouge". I imagined Kurogane feeling extremely jealous and vengeful, not jealous about the rape but the fact that someone else had touched Fai, someone else had embraced him in that way although it was quite the opposite since Ashura mainly did a lot of rough work. **__**More will be explained next chapter. This chapter is called "Je vous ai trouvé et ai échoué" which means "I Found And Failed You". Ashura ass kicking next chapter, I promise. **__****__** From MyNameIsDoodle. Please check out more of my work when possible and please review.**_


	10. Je combats pour personne mais toi

_**Thanks for reading my Fan-Fiction. All the support you readers have given me is unreal and all the reviews are so amazing, from readers who have reviewed from Chapter One, to readers who have stumbled across my story and have supported me. Thank you all for that and it really means a **__**lot. This chapter is called: "Je combats pour personne mais toi", which means "I Fight For No One But You". As promised, Ashura and Kurogane will come face to face in this chapter. A few song recommendations that I recommend you listen to whilst reading this chapter: "The Ghost Of You" – My Chemical Romance, "I'd Come For You" – Nickelback, "End Of All Hope" – Nightwish, "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" – Kill Bill Vol. 1 Soundtrack. **_

**Kurogane's POV**

"KUROGANE!!!"

I tried to drown out the sound, I desperately tried with all my might to ignore those heart wrenching cries. The cries of the man I loved…they rung in my ears and they made my head heavy, my steps feeling suddenly unreal and strange, like I had two left feet rather than one left and one right. I stumbled and nearly fell completely on my face if it wasn't for the wall beside me. I steadied myself, grinding my teeth and clenching my jaw, as if to push the cries away. They continued to cut through me, sharper than any weapon, painful as any bullet. I felt my entire body tremble and quake as I struggled even more to keep moving forward. I knew if I even glanced back that I would go racing back to Fai's side, that I would wind up taking him in my arms and escaping this country with him, leaving that bastard Ashura living and breathing. That bastard didn't deserve such human things…he didn't deserve it…and he needed to die…under my hands and no one else's. This wasn't a matter of revenge…it was a matter of fair. Fai didn't deserve what had happened…and so help me, this guy will get what he deserved. My fingers itched to pound his face in, to see blood splatter, to see dull eyes that were unseeing…

I groaned. That was so sick…I breathed in through my mouth in an attempt to ease the nausea that claimed my stomach. My vengeful side was coming into this now, and revenge always blinded a ninja…I continued running, although now it was more like an unsteady jog. I had to keep Fai's face in my minds eye, to prevent myself from thinking about Ashura's painful demise.

The very halls I'd raced down to find Fai were now before me, retracing my steps almost. I felt helpless already. I had no idea where this Ashura was or where to find him. I didn't even know where that witch Masquerade was or her creepy goons. Right now, I only knew one thing. Fai was in Syaoran's hands and that made me so uneasy it was unreal. I don't know why, but I didn't feel confident although I'd seen the kid risk his life and fight plenty of times for his princess. I just wished it was me who was carrying Fai away from this place, and I wished with every fibre of my being that I knew what was happening right now to him. Before I could even consider running back and catching them before they left, I noticed the walls were slowly peeling, revealing their concrete back, the colours turning brown and peeling like wallpaper. I looked to the ground to see roots growing up from the stone floors to claim the walls. I felt a smirk twitch at the corners of my lips. The Kreatūra were coming.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere," I remarked aloud, I didn't even bother to keep it in my head. The louder I was, the sooner my "old friends" would find me and I would be a few steps closer to my biggest enemy. But the mere idea of Ashura being closer, only pumped adrenaline through me, excitement surging through my veins and pumping round my body.

I continued to walk but, much to my disappointment, I didn't come into contact with any Kreatūra, the witch or Ashura. I would've done a right old Fai pout if it wasn't for my frustration. I felt like punching the walls but resisted the urge. The walls…and the roots up the walls. Something deadly was nearby and I just couldn't contain my anticipation till I came face to face with whatever it was.

"C'mon Ashura," I muttered to myself, keeping my eyes strictly ahead for any sign of movements in the darkness. "You must know by now I'm not the type who likes to play games. I'd rather get to the final round before game over…" my palms became clammy as I drew my sword, my fingers curling tightly around the hilt. "So show your face so I can get a good look at it before I smash it in…"

I tore my eyes for a brief moment to glance at the walls to see the walls here were normal. Frowning, I glanced down and saw the roots weren't here neither. I looked back down the hall to see the roots were further down.

"They got…past me?" I breathed, my eyes widening to adjust to the darkness a little more, to ensure the dark wasn't playing tricks on me. I walked a little bit down, staring at the walls, then the floor, down the hall and back again at the wall. "How's that possible?"

"A ninja should always keep his eyes looking forward…" a voice hissed in my ear.

The voice made my hair stand on end, my body jerking as I jumped. I swung around as soon as my body was able, pointing my blade forward. I blinked, my breaths coming in sharp and ragged. Nothing was there…just the blackness that had been following me the entire time. I swore under my breath, refusing to lower my sword. I walked forward once more, hearing my heart pound with exhilaration.

"Didn't you hear?" I snarled under my breath, regaining my confidence as I walked. "I don't like playing games…"

"But why? Games are so much fun…" the voice sneered.

"Not when you're in my shoes," I retorted. "Why don't you show your face?"

"You have to find it first, ninja. Just follow my voice."

I hesitated. Why should I trust this voice and why was I hearing this voice? Jeez…either I'd had a total meltdown and was hearing what I wanted to hear or I'd become insanely lucky that the bastard was willingly calling me forward. I would rather it be the second one…but I knew it was heavily unlikely…all the same, I had no idea. I no idea what to do and I was extremely confused…I heaved a sigh as I reluctantly followed the voice that repeated the words "follow my voice" over and over. My mind was easily distracted since I immediately wondered what was happening to Fai and where he and Syaoran were now. I wondered if they'd reached the Princess and the furball, and were now back in the other world getting Fai's injuries seen to. My stomach twisted as I remembered all of those bruises, those cuts, the fear that was embedded in his eyes and that coated his voice. It made me even angrier…my grip tightened on the hilt of my sword. I increased speed, not even wary anymore. I was going to get this son of a bitch and I was going to make him pay for what he did.

I halted as I came face to face with a door, a door that had a giant crack down the centre with no door handle. My heart sank as I stared at it, the rage within me ebbing away into a numb disappointment.

"What the hell???" I yelled, clenching my jaw, nearly biting down on my tongue. "You lead me to a dead end!"

"Don't be foolish," the voice whispered in my ear. "Push forward."

I growled under my breath. I reached out and pushed one half of the door. To my utter astonishment, the half moved forward. I stared, my breath hitching. So the voice had led me straight to Ashura…I couldn't restrain the grin that spread along my lips. My fingers flexed around the hilt, feeling the moisture break out along my forehead. I closed my eyes, steadying my breathing rate before kicking the half of the door, it swinging open and hitting the wall on the other side. I walked into the room; to see the room was pitch black. It was almost like I was floating in mid air, I couldn't see the walls or the floors. A clicking noise filled the silence and a bright light flashed on before me in the centre of the room. I raised a hand to my eyes, squinting through the direct light. As my eyes adjusted, I slowly saw two shadowed figures.

It took me a long while to see the features of the shadows before me, the features that would determine who the people standing before me were. As my eyes slowly adjusted, I felt the blood drain from my face and my grip on the hilt of my blade slacken. I felt my clenched jaw drop immediately, and I didn't even flinch as my sword dropped with a sharp clatter onto the floor.

One of the people before me was a stranger; he was tall and sleek like Fai, with long ebony hair that reached down past his shoulder blades. He had dark brown eyes; his features sharp and pointed. The second person was sadly not a stranger. The second person was on his knees before the taller man, hands limp at his sides. Pale blond hair and teary blue eyes; and I then noticed the first person's hand around the other's throat. I couldn't move an inch.

"Fai…" I breathed. "I-I don't understand…Syaoran…"

I trailed off as the stranger suddenly changed into the familiar form of Syaoran, the childish and usually warm features of the kid turned into a sinister smirk, eyes narrowing.

"You really do leave the ones you love in the wrong hands," Syaoran's voice cut through me like a slice of ice. The familiar features of Syaoran changed with a short flash to the icy features of the black haired man. "It was simply too easy to get my pretty little Fai back into my hands."

The voice…it was the voice that had beckoned me to this place. It was Ashura. I gawped at Fai, his face ashen with the lack of oxygen. I felt a lump rise in my throat, getting the same feeling I get when I choke on something. I felt like spluttering, like choking…I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Let the wizard go, Ashura," I tried to sound rough and calm, but my voice wobbled uncontrollably.

Ashura looked towards Fai, his fingers twitching a little so the grip was tighter around his throat. I heard Fai cough as his windpipe closed, his eyes widening.

"LET HIM GO!!!" I screamed, helplessly reaching my hand outwards, terrified that if I moved forward Ashura's grip would tighten and snatch Fai's last breath. "I'M BEGGING YOU! LET HIM GO!!!"

Ashura looked as though he received pleasure from my misery, his eyes glittering as he pulled Fai upwards so he was looking down upon Fai's angel like face. His eyes drifted over to me one more time, a taunting smile twitching at his lips.

"**DON'T**!" I bellowed, it finally dawning on me what was about to happen. The thing that had turned the blood in my veins to ice, the thing that had made me feel sick and light headed.

Ashura claimed Fai's battered lips. My words failed me, everything going in almost slow motion as I saw someone else's lips brush with Fai's, saw Fai squirm helplessly, unable to take his eyes away from mine, his eyes pleading and guilty. I couldn't look away either, my eyes glued to his. I felt the defiant tears fill my eyes as I watched the bastard kiss the one I loved, feeling my own lips tingle as I recalled how soft and tender Fai's lips had been when he and I had shared that life changing kiss. I wound up looking down, my tears landing onto the floor with a light patter like drizzling rain on a window.

When I dared to look up once more, Fai was lying crumpled up on the floor. Ashura straightened up, brushing his lips with his sleeve, turning completely to face me.

"You can't deny me of what I want, ninja," Ashura said, stepping towards me. I didn't even consider bowing down to collect my sword. I was staring at Fai's still form. I wanted to run to him, to cradle him and see if he was okay. But I couldn't even do that…what was wrong with me???

Jealousy…

I didn't even realise that Ashura had come to stand directly before me. My blood was no longer searing hot, it was no longer boiling and I felt no strength in my arms, my legs…I felt like letting my legs sink beneath me, to kneel down and sob pathetically. I continued to stare at Fai's still form, the lump in my throat seeming to swell and block my windpipes.

"You know…he kept saying your name when I took him," Ashura ate up my silence, feeding off of my misery, like a leech. "He kept crying and asking for you to come but you didn't come did you?" I felt his breath against my ear and I closed my eyes, trembling. "You didn't come for him…but I came for him…if you get my drift."

Unfortunately, I did get his drift…but it wasn't a minor drift. It was more like a strong current, dragging me into the depths of dismay and despair. All of the reality suddenly hammered down upon me, pelting me, getting sharper and more painful each time. Ashura's words struck home and my mind instantly turned to the moment when Fai's body was declared Ashura's. I hated it…but in a strange, demented way I was sort of glad that Ashura said these things because they re-boiled my blood and gave me the strength to reach out and snatch him by the collar of his clothes. I expected his laugh to die on his lips but instead, they only got louder. I pulled him upwards, my hands shaking violently as I held him.

"Shut it!" I hollered, bringing our faces closer to invade his personal space. "Just shut that fucking hole in your face!!!"

"Oh dear," Ashura giggled, eyes drifting over to Fai. "My dear, Fai-uke, you really must train this dog to heel. He's getting creases in my clothes…"

"Don't you **DARE **speak to him!" I interrupted him, my knuckles turning white. "And don't worry about the creases. I'll sort them out for you, you piece of shit!" I punched him then. I drew my fist back as far as possible and went for his face full throttle. I kept a hold on his collar so that he didn't fall down at the impact, tugging his now limp form back upwards. He wasn't laughing now. His cheek was already turning a dark blue. It wasn't long before his eyes had reopened and a smile had split across his face, a trickle of blood at the corner of his lips.

I growled, feeling like the temple on my forehead would burst, my face going red with barely suppressed rage.

"What you smiling at…" I drifted off once more. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I turned my head ever so slightly and saw Fai was in mid air. It took me only a mere moment to notice Ashura's index finger was flexed upwards. He was just like that Masquerade bitch. He could control Fai's body with a slight movement of his fingers. I turned back to him.

"You hit me," Ashura broke the silence, sounding very smug and pleased with himself. "And I hurt him. Now, if I were you, Kurogane-san, I'd think twice about _**any **_movement you do. Just one twitch of my finger and I close up his windpipes and he's gone."

I literally felt like breaking down right there and then into tears. I wanted to literally sob and wail like a child who had fallen over. I was helpless. Fai was vulnerable. I had no clue where the kid was or what had happened to him. I'd fallen so badly into Ashura's hands…I'd let Fai down after I'd vowed to protect him and keep him safe. I hadn't done any of that. I'd done nothing but let him down again and again. I'd allowed him to be taken away to his place and I allowed Ashura to rape and beat him and now I allowed this. There was no way out. It was like Fai and I were mice and Ashura was a cat, taunting us, keeping us in one place to toy with us and then kill us in the end, our faith going up and down like a rollercoaster, faith that we'd make it out somehow…

"What do you want us to do?" I asked my voice quiet and shaky.

"I want nothing specific, that's the funny thing," Ashura replied, his eyes glittering once more with some sort of sick joke that I couldn't get no matter how hard I tried. "I just want what's fair. But in this backward world, it's hard to get that, now isn't it? You gave up something very precious. You lose it soon, don't you? Yuuko's going to take it away."

I had to bite down hard on my tongue, my eyes locked helplessly on Fai's limp figure.

"What did you give up, Kurogane-san?" Ashura inclined, loud enough so Fai could hear.

I looked down. I couldn't say it…

"Tell us, Kurogane," Ashura pressed, emphasising the word 'us'. "You gave up…?"

I felt Fai's eyes on me, seeing his blue eyes in the corner of mine staring at me, looking perplexed.

I couldn't break the gaze as I opened my mouth and said: "I gave up my home…"

"For what, may I ask?" Ashura continued, a fake innocence to his tone, as if it was just some small talk.

"I gave up my home so I could find Fai and bring him home," my throat was dry and sore as I looked at him, the man I loved, his sapphire eyes widening slowly as it sunk in. "I can never go home…once I rescue Fai and leave this world…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**What has happened to Syaoran? Will Fai and Kurogane ever get out alive? And what will happen between them? What will happen to Ashura and Masquerade? Find out tomorrow in the second to last chapter…**_


	11. Rêve en noir et blanc

_**The chapter before the last of "Avant ce soir…" I really do hope that all of you have enjoyed my work. It went from a light hearted storyline to something so dark I surprised myself. I really hope I can make it up to all of my readers by giving it a well deserved, explained ending. If you could all write a review once reading the last chapter, that would be great! **__**These songs helped me write this chapter. I recommend you listen to these songs whilst reading! "Thanks for the Memories" – Fall Out Boy, "Place Nearby" – Lene Marlin, "Until The End" – Breaking Benjamin, "Dance With The Devil" – Breaking Benjamin. I hope you all enjoy it and I have replied to all of your reviews, you just probably don't know so. *Grins and waves* Chapter is called "Rêve en Noir et Blanc" which means "Dream in Black and White". Have fun reading. Doodle. NOTE: the lines Kurogane and Fai say to one another is from one of my favourite films "300". You'll know the one. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fai's POV**

"I can never go home…once I've rescued Fai and left this world…"

My breath hitched with a stifled gasp and I felt my lids lower as I secured my blurry gaze upon Kurogane, our eyes meeting and locking. I felt my chin tremble a little as I pressed my lips together, trying to suppress the scream I longed to release. I felt unable to do anything; not even close my eyes or turn my head to look away. I knew that was nothing to do with Ashura…I just couldn't tear my gaze away. Ever since the moment I'd met Kurogane, he'd been set on returning to his home world…it was his only goal, the one thing he had set his heart and mind to. All those times he'd called me a coward…all those times he'd brought it up…all those times…

"**Sure, you wanna do me a favour lady? Then why don't you send me back to where I came from…**"

So why now? Why had he given up so easily? The one thing he'd given everything else up for…did it suddenly not matter to him anymore? I felt a sudden icy pang of guilt as I realised that he'd done it to bring me back. I was finally able to close my eyes, frowning a little. Those throbs in my body no longer matter; in fact I was used to it. It was difficult to imagine what it was life without pain now…all I could think about now was Kurogane and what he'd given up. He'd scolded me for giving everything up to the witch like it was nothing…hadn't he know just done the same? Why had he given it up? I didn't understand…

I felt like fingers had been coiled around my waist, feeling the applied pressure although it was invisible but it suddenly released and I fell to the ground, a yelp escaping my lips as I hit the floor with a thud. I lay there, dazed and winded. I heard Kurogane call my name but it was just like a distant echo, something I couldn't reach, something I couldn't find. I spluttered, pushing myself up shakily as I brought my fingertips to my assaulted throat. I hissed at the sharp soreness that I found, my skin feeling raw and tender underneath my light touch. I opened one of my eyes, bringing it upwards towards Kurogane and Ashura. Kurogane still had his hands on Ashura, although his hold was limp, his head turned completely away from Ashura with his eyes boring into me. I'd never seen him look so terrified in my life.

Ashura's head tilted ajar to look at me, a smile tugging at the corners of his thin lips.

"Looks like our beloved Fai has a little fight left in him," he said, partly to Kurogane and partly to taunt me. He clapped patronizingly. "Bravo, bravo, my dear."

I noticed the frustration burn up in Kurogane's ruby eyes, his jaw clenched so hard I thought his teeth would crack. He looked so helpless, like he was sinking fast with nothing to hold onto. I understood…we had no way out. Ashura had us cornered and we knew it. We had no chance of getting away, and we had no chance of getting out of this room unscathed. It was too late to get out unharmed seeing as though I was in incredible agony. I was also concerned about Kurogane's emotional distress, knowing full well he was hitting breaking point and any moment he would throw a temper and lose all of his senses. He would act upon emotion rather than actually thinking things through.

It was me who had to come up with a solution and fast.

"Hey, Ashura!" I called, my voice tired and hoarse, feeling my throat protest with the use of my vocal cords. "How about we make a small deal?" Ashura's expression was nothing but confusion as his smile fell, his hands wrapping around his waist to demonstrate that he was listening. My eyes drifted a little to Kurogane, whose eyes were widened like a deer in headlights, his features screaming: "Don't you dare do anything reckless wizard". I would've smiled but couldn't do it without causing great pain in my face. I turned my eyes back to Ashura.

"How about you let Kuro-puu go?" I tried, knowing it was a lost cause but I knew something he couldn't refuse. "You let him go and you can do whatever the hell you want with me. I won't try to escape. I promise. Kuro-puu will be able to leave the fortress…and he'll leave unharmed alongside my dear friend Syaoran. You will not lay a finger on them or ever chase them up again."

Kurogane's face was twisted with disgust as he glared at me.

Ashura seemed oblivious to Kuro's reaction since he smirked. "And why would I do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "When I have two people to have fun with…we're having so much fun, don't you think, my dear Fai?"

I paused. I had no idea what to do…my original plan was that he'd give it all up freely. I was helpless…begging hadn't worked and I was in no physical condition to stand up and start fighting with him. Kurogane was scared stiff of Ashura harming me so he wouldn't dare lay a finger on him. It was nothing but a vicious cycle, just us running in circles and only getting dizzier and even more disorientated after every turn. I guess the only way I could do this was by fighting…was by getting Ashura's attention to give Kuro some time to strike. I caught Kuro's eyes and narrowed my own, moving my chin an inch down and then an inch upwards in a slow, minute nod. I was giving him my permission and I hoped he understood.

I held my abdomen and rose, feeling my limbs protest to such movement but I ignored them. I groaned as I steadily got to my feet, my right knee dropping under my weight but I held my ground, slowly straightening up. I returned Ashura's smile, brushing away some blood with my sleeve, smearing the crimson liquid across my face.

"Guess I'll have to fight you for their freedom, eh, Ashura?" I said, putting my hands on my hips in a nonchalant manner (which seemed to succeed in pissing Ashura off). "Fine but if I win, they go free. If I lose, well, you'll get to do what you wish. Sounds about fair."

"Life isn't all about fair, Fai," Ashura snapped, finding my laid-back attitude irritating, like Kurogane did. He dropped his tone, relaxing as he smirked once more. "But fine, I'll accept this challenge seeing as though you have the guts to stand. I give you credit for that. Now, would you please ask your brutish boyfriend to let me go? I find it difficult to fight when I'm being held by an oaf."

I flushed at the word boyfriend but quickly allowed the heat to drain from my face. I nodded and turned to Kurogane, softening my gaze to him. "Let him go, Kuro-growl," I said softly. "And come stand by me. I refuse to lose without a good fight…"

Kurogane held a mixture of expressions on his handsome face. Relieved (from the fact I was standing and seemed alright), angry (that he was being referred to as a brute and an oaf), and furious (that I'd offered him to go free and leaving me to die here alone). No matter the amount of emotions, his grip dropped instantly from Ashura's clothes and he sprinted towards me at full speed, just in case Ashura suddenly changed his mind and attacked from the back. Lucky Kuro, Ashura seemed keen to fight fair seeing as though he merely threw his long jacket aside, preparing to fight.

I had to fight the urge to fling my arms around Kurogane's neck and kissing his desperately. I felt a surge of emotion well up inside of me…I was so happy to see him now. I was glad that he was coming towards me, so I could touch him once more. But I also felt the same frustration at the fact that Kurogane had given up his ability to return to his home world but I had a plan for that…

He came up towards me, just a yard away from one another, both just staring, unsure of what to say or do. I beamed up at him, fighting back the prickling sensation in my eyes with threatening tears. Kurogane's eyes scanned mine, and then up and down my body as if examining me with a mere glance. I was such a physical look I felt a blush leap to my cheeks.

"What were you thinking, Fai?" he muttered, breaking the distance by touching my face. "No way would I leave this place without you…"

I held his hand there, constantly alert in case Ashura tried something. "What else could I do, Kurogane?" I murmured, feeling on the verge of tears more than ever now. "I tried…and it failed so don't fret over it. I am getting you outta here alive."

"Same goes for you, wizard," Kurogane grumbled, seeing right through my words and picking out instantly the word 'you'. "But I'm still fretting as you so call it, because you're going to fight in that condition."

"What condition?" I asked, coating my voice with such a light hearted tone. "I feel just fine. Better than ever actually. Now, let's start the fight before Ashura loses his patience and decides to play dirty."

Kurogane opened his mouth to protest but before he spoke a single word, I walked right past him (limp is a more appropriate word but I think I disguised the limp well). I let my serious side kick in. My agility would be even less now considering how weak I was so my movements were bound to be a bit lazy. But hopefully, Kuro-nyu's wouldn't be so we had a good chance of winning in a strange backward way.

Ashura didn't waste any time. Noticing that mine and Kurogane's discussion had ended, he charged towards me. His speed was relatively higher than mine was on a good day, his movements graceful and agile. I couldn't count an odd footing or something like that to knock him off so all I could do was leap to the side, grimacing at the tug of sore muscles in my sides and legs. I didn't have time to recover though since he turned completely on his heel and came racing back. I weakly leapt once more to the side, grasping my side as the pain became almost unbearable.

I saw in the corner of my eye Kurogane had bolted to retrieve his blade, glancing every five seconds over his shoulder to check on me. I flashed him a faint smile before turning my attention back to Ashura. I couldn't see him anywhere. I cursed under my breath. I really shouldn't have taken my eyes away from that sly bastard. He was gaining speed rapidly and he wasn't going to allow me to get a single hit in. I seriously hoped Kurogane would get back in time to give me a little help. I was starting to feel light headed already and that was never good in the middle of battle. I saw a swift blurry movement and I knew instantly who it was but I wasn't quick enough to react since I felt a sharp impact to my stomach. I flew through the air to crash into the wall on the right hand side, the plaster crumbling under the collision.

"I'm…getting…too…old…for this…" I moaned as I slowly heaved myself up out of the hole my body had created when it'd made contact with it. I looked up just in time to see Ashura's fist flying towards me. I did the only thing I could possibly do…I dodged. I was quick enough this time…barely but I managed to miss his fist by a few inches. I rolled to the side so I was no on the floor on my back, having to raise my arms to shield my face almost immediately since Ashura had leapt on top of me, his knee pressing down against my throbbing ribs, his arms pressing down on mine, faces inches apart.

Ashura's face was twisted with aggravation, as if he'd expected the fight to be over within a few moments. I felt some of his sweat drip onto my forehead, mixing with my own as I struggled to give back the amount of pressure he was giving me to keep him from crushing me completely. His eyes bored into mine, our arms shaking with the force. Although he had the upper hand since he pressed harder with his knee onto my rib. I cried out in pain, squeezing my eyes shut as if to shun out the searing pain.

"You…won't hold up…much longer…Fai," Ashura spat, his words broken off into segments as he pushed down harder. "Why not…give up…now?"

I returned his force, trying to exceed it, my muscles throbbing. "I can't now…Ashura…" I answered, narrowing my eyes as I reopened them. "I have…too much to live for now…"

I lifted my lower body just enough to bend my leg, my foot touching his abdomen for a split second more kicking with all my might. His force faltered and I took advantage of it, bringing my fist back as far as I could, my elbow touching the concrete below me before bringing it forward full force, colliding with a thud with Ashura's face. Ashura staggered back. I saw a blur of black and recognised the blur as Kurogane, having retrieved his sword. He swung it as Ashura, but Ashura was too fast and dodged it…barely.

I rolled onto my stomach, pushing myself upwards. I cried out once more as the pain travelled through my body, almost causing me to sink back down. I pushed through it, getting to my knees. I touched my rib, breathing in sharply through my teeth as I felt the bone beneath my finger move a little. It was broken. I turned my head to see Kurogane and Ashura sparring, Kurogane this time acting as the striker, Ashura acting as the dodger. It wouldn't be long before Ashura recovered from my kicks and then the positions would change. I had to get involved and I knew it. I rose to my feet, swaying as I did so, leaning over a little with my hands on my knees, struggling to steady myself.

"C'mon, Fai…" I pushed myself, straightening up. I swung around just in time to see Kurogane backed up against the wall, Ashura now holding the sword, point pressing slightly to his throat, not hard enough to pierce flesh.

I didn't think twice and I didn't reconsider. I didn't even bother to think about the consequences. All I thought about was Kurogane's life…how precious it was to me…how much I treasured it. I couldn't bear the thought of it being taken away, taken away because of me. I had a solution to all of this…we just had to finish this fight with Ashura. I doubted my own survival after this…but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't imagine a world without Kurogane…I couldn't imagine a world without his self sacrificing attitude, the silent care for others…a world needed Kurogane, the world needed people like Kurogane. The world didn't need people like me…they didn't need cowards…they didn't need fakers…they needed…true people.

Ashura drew back the blade. He prepared to strike. Kurogane narrowed his eyes. I could see in this eyes he'd come to terms with the fact he was going to die. I picked up speed, almost as fast as I usually was. I had no pain anymore. Only determination not to let Kurogane's light dim. I got in front of Kurogane. I lifted my right arm as if to shield myself. I closed my eyes as the blade pierced my arm's flesh…blood spilt…

I gritted my teeth, hearing a splatter of my own blood as it spilled onto the floor. My feet slipped ever so slightly but I held my ground, clenching my right fist. Ashura's face fell when he saw me, realised that the sword he was holding had hit me. Lost in his surprise, his grip slackened and I took advantage of that. I took a hold of the hilt and withdrew the blade from my arm by myself, hissing as I felt the blood pour faster now the object that had penetrated my flesh had been withdrawn. I felt almost instantly cold, like a freezing bucket of water had been chucked over my head, causing violent shivers to cascade down my spine and churn in my stomach. My vision instantly got worse, hearing my own heavy breathing as the loss of blood took over me. The steel seemed abnormally heavy as I raised it, everything seeming to happen in slow motion as I watched Ashura's expression change drastically, his mouth opening and closing, shouting words that just sounded like drones in my ears. I struck and I didn't miss my target.

Ashura stumbled back, a slash starting from his right shoulder to his left hip bone. I stood there, slouched as I looked up at him, our eyes meeting.

"Sorry…Ashura…" I said, my winces separating my words. "It had…to be done…"

Ashura didn't reply to me. I didn't expect him to. Both of us sank to our knees in sync, my eyes locked onto him as he fell onto his side to vanish with a glow of white. I squinted through the light, my eyes unable to stray from the place he had fallen, his blood still staining the floor. I grasped my arm, feeling my body tilt backwards to be caught by a pair of steady hands…

**Kurogane's POV**

My mind was reacting slowly, everything going on before and around me refusing to make any sense. It was like I was having an outer body experience, witnessing something happening to other people, watching a blond figure collapsing to the ground, clutching a heavily bleeding arm. The black haired figure behind the blond was staring gormlessly. It took a few moments for me to realise that it was me who was the black haired figure and the blond figure was Fai. Ashura had fallen…relief gushed through my veins like another type of blood, although it didn't provide warmth or oxygen. I felt like my lungs were being compressed together, preventing me to breathe. I reacted quickly as I reached out, grasping Fai's slender shoulders, holding him upright whilst I knelt down, collecting him into my lap. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. I couldn't help but look intently at the gaping wound on his forearm. I lightly brushed my fingertips over it, receiving a gasp of pain from Fai's pale lips.

I turned to stare at his face, brushing bangs from his eyes, brushing little beads of sweat from his skin. His face was creased with an agony I could barely imagine, panting through his mouth, losing the very little colour in his face rapidly.

"Fai…" I murmured, cradling the back of his head to hold it upwards. "We have to get you out of here, alright? We don't have a lot of time…" I felt a rumble beneath me and swore loudly. Ashura had set us up a trap alright…he had set it in the chance he would be defeated so we would go down with him. Chunks of the roof started to cave in, crashing around us. I pulled Fai closer, tearing off some of my trouser leg to wrap it around the gaping stab wound in his arm. He grimaced as I tightened it, and all I could do was whisper soothing words. I began to wonder where the kid was and if he'd made it out alright but that thought was immediately cleared by my concern for Fai.

"Idiot…" I muttered, getting ready to collect his form in my arms. "You truly are an idiot. Why did you…"

"Kuro…gane…" Fai breathed, his voice barely a hoarse whisper, his eyes flickering open. "Leave me…get out of here…okay?"

I wanted to shake him but would risk hurting him even more, which I didn't want to do.

"You hit your head, wizard?" I demanded. "I swore to you, I would get you out of this place safely. Just focus on you right now and try to relax…"

"Kuro-puu…"

"How many times do I have to tell you about giving me stupid nicknames? I don't wanna hear another word of it!"

"You sounded like…a right daddy then…Kuro…" he heaved a sigh, his eyes closing as a faint smile tilted the corners of his lips upwards. "Please…I'm so tired…just leave me here, okay? It'll be okay…if you leave me…you can still go home…"

I blinked, freezing in a crouched position, the wizard cradled in my grasp.

"What? No, Fai, I gave that up to the witch…"

"If you leave this place _**with **_me…" Fai opened his eyes a little to look at me, his faint smile remaining. "If you leave _**without **_me…there's a good chance you can return to your home world…that was the deal…and I would never…forgive myself if I took your home away from you…" he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as the blood escaped the pathetic excuse of a bandage.

I tightened my grip on him. "Fai, the reason I gave up my home was so I could find you! I wouldn't have given it up if I didn't want to! Yuuko gave me two choices. Either I never return home, or we'll share the same fate as the kid and his princess. That you'd lose all memory of me…I couldn't have that, Fai. My home world would mean nothing to me if I couldn't return there by your side…hand in hand…I couldn't bear it, for you to forget me. It's selfish…but I couldn't have you forget me…I can make a new home with you…a home I'll never lose. Sure, I'll miss my home world…but not as much as I'd miss you and your stupidity. You understand me???" my voice rose. "I love you, you fool! And you're leaving this place with me! And so help me, if you close your eyes and stop breathing, I will follow you and kick your ass in the afterlife…like I swore to you before."

Fai's eyes slowly re-opened, his eyes shimmering with tears that filled them. I touched his cheek, my mind a long distance away from the collapsing building around us. I was oblivious…the only signs of me actually being there, was the small pieces of plaster flying past me, my clothes and hair blowing whenever a chunk fell and rattled the floor beneath me.

"You know…if we don't make it out of this place…" Fai whispered, reaching up shakily with his good arm to brush his fingertips along my face. "It's an honour to die here in your arms…by your side…"

I allowed the tears that brimmed in my own eyes to land on his face, brushing them away as I pressed my lips to his for a moment. When I pulled away I pressed my forehead against his, my eyes closing as I replied: "And it's an honour…to have lived by yours, Fai-chan…"

"Fai-san! Kurogane-sama!"

I looked up at the familiar voice, not daring to believe my eyes or ears as I saw Syaoran standing there, covered with a few grazes. I opened my mouth to tell him to run when I saw the Princess with Mokana in her arms standing beside him, a smear of dirt on her cheek, Mokana looking surprisingly dirty. They ran towards us, the chunks of building falling down faster and bigger, barely missing Syaoran, whom rolled out of its way.

"H-how did you guys…?" I gasped, staring at them as if they were mere mirages.

"Masquerade attacked me," Syaoran explained quickly, flinching every time a piece of building crashed down around us. "But Sakura and Mokana came. Turns out, Masquerade isn't as strong as Yuuko. Mokana here belongs to Yuuko so every time he's around, she weakens." He shrugged. "I don't get exactly how it works but there's no time. Mokana," he turned to the white manju. "Get us out of here!"

"Okie dokie!" Mokana exclaimed, surprisingly cheerful despite the position we were in. "Here we go!!!"

The bright lights swirled around us, acting almost as shield as the plaster turned to dust whenever it made contact with the light. I looked down at Fai, whose eyes were now closed, his breathing shallow but steady. I kissed his forehead and pulled him close.

"Thank you, kid," I muttered, loud enough for the kid to hear. "I owe you."

Syaoran grinned sheepishly, blushing at the compliment. He nodded and turned to the princess, holding her hand tightly as she tried to treat his grazes. I no longer felt that pang of jealousy whenever I saw the two acting affectionately. I had that now myself…I had it in Fai D. Fluorite….


	12. Avant Ce Soir

**Fai's POV**

I had closed my eyes for a brief moment and before I could understand what had happened, I had sunk into the darkness of unconsciousness. Everything was black. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't feel anything. I could feel no motion of my body. Not even a heart beat. Not even a small intake of breath. It was strange how quickly all of that came flooding back when consciousness seeped into the blackness, slowly reawakening every part of me.

"…his wounds will heal in time, but the movement in his right arm will never be completely 100%..." the unfamiliar voice echoed around me, fading out as quickly as it had come.

"…you really should get some sleep, you haven't left his side for days…" a new voice said after a few minute's silence.

"I don't care…" a gruff voice replied, sounding over the last voice. "I want to stay with him…and I want to be here when he wakes up…"

Those voices…why did they sound so familiar? I wanted to ask, I wanted to know who they were and why they were there…who were they talking about? How many days had gone past? It was so unclear…it was like I was stumbling through nothingness, reaching my hands out to touch something, something to keep me upright, something familiar and safe…but found nothing but thin unfamiliar air. I wanted to curl my fingers around something and feel it, to feel that security. My vision seemed to spin for a moment before I seemed able to breathe in.

Oxygen…it travelled through my body and refreshed my limbs. Limbs I could now feel and seemed in control of. I felt my fingers twitch a little and I felt something. I pressed as hard as I could with my fingertips to that object. It was soft, like feathers and silk. I never wanted to let it go. That feeling of something…it made my heart swell. It was then everything came flooding back. Ashura…I felt a pang of grief at that. He was really gone…with that grief came relief. From beneath my eyelids I could see a golden light. It seemed to break through the black curtain that had been drawn around me for so long and shined down on me, as if you beckon me to rip through the curtain.

I felt my eyelids flicker and move a little so I could just see my thick set of lashes before my eyes. I closed my eyes once more, the brightness causing my eyes to sting a little. Why was I so tired? It felt like I'd been sleeping forever…so why was I still so weak? I felt so warm now…like I was basking before the summer's sun, savouring the feeling of it tingling against my skin, acting like warm hands against my cheek and neck.

I flinched slightly as I felt a heavy hot hand rest against my forehead, slowly stroking my hair from my eyes, a few strands falling back against my forehead and tickling my skin.

"Hey…" the voice breathed, fading out for a moment, like my head was under water, breaking into segments as my head seemed to rise to the surface and back down. "…can you hear me? Are you awake...you can hear me….open your eyes…"

That voice…my lips (no longer feeling like my own) parted a little and a strange voice emerged from my worn voice box. "Kuro…gane…" I managed, slowly drawing the dark curtains as I opened my eyes. It was still oh so bright but I couldn't close my eyes this time…since I met his gaze. His loving, anxious, curious, adorable gaze.

Ruby eyes stared into mine, his hand slowly stroking my clammy forehead and then trailing his fingers down to my cheek. Relief flashed in his eyes and he seemed to heave a silent sigh of relief, quickly composing himself.

"Hey there…" he murmured, leaning forward to press his lips to the tip of my nose. I wrinkled my nose meekly, the movement seeming to drain my brain and make me feel light headed for a moment.

"Hey…" I returned, trying to appear laid-back, as if he'd woken me up from sleeping in too late on a weekend or something. It felt more than that though. As if I'd been sleeping for months. I looked away from Kurogane's face for a moment to glance around the room. It was strange…the walls a warm red, a white vase on the nightstand next time filled with blooming scarlet roses. I breathed in and inhaled the sweet, beautiful scent of the flowers.

"Hey…Big Dog…" I smiled faintly, the movement of my lips seeming to break my face as it caused the muscles in my cheeks to ache. "I don't think we're in Celes anymore…"

Kurogane smirked at me, a small twinkle to his eye. "I've missed that poor sense of humour of yours, wizard," he said softly, running his thumb lightly over my tired eyelids, as if trying to soothe the sense of heaviness there. It was a fight just to keep my eyes open. "How are you feeling?" he added after a pause, a serious tone coating his voice, his brow creasing as he looked at me. I couldn't help but notice his eyes straying swiftly around my body, seeming to be drawn to my right arm. I looked out of the corner of my eye. My right arm was in a sling which was tied around my neck, wrapped from palm to shoulder.

"I feel groggy and ugly," I felt like saying but in the end, I just said: "I feel great, thanks for asking."

He seemed to have heard my first answer inside of my head since he gently touched the top of my right hand. The small contact seemed to send shooting pain up my entire arm. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to stifle a wince, anything that would alert him that I was in absolute agony.

"You really had me worried for a while, Mage," Kurogane said slowly, as if to himself as he held my left hand, locking our fingers together (which made me blush deep crimson much to my dismay). "You passed out and I just…I thought you were dead! The Princess nearly fainted when she thought you'd stopped breathing all together. I nearly gave you the kiss of life myself…then the doctor came and pointed out that you were breathing and that we should've checked your pulse first rather than jumping to conclusions and panicking." He gave me a lopsided smile at that, his eyes glazed over, lost in the memory. "You're right arm is in a terrible state, wizard. The doctor said if you hadn't been seen too there and then, any later you'd have lost your arm all together. He said the movement will never be the same but after a few months; you should be able to hold a sword again…not that you were a good fighter before. You broke a rib or two as well and you're covered in bruises. You look like a right mess."

I pushed my lips out as far as my sore lips could manage into a pout. "Jeez, you sure know how to make me feel loved, Kuro-puu…" I broke off as I grimaced, squeezing my eyes shut.

"What's wrong?! Mage!!!"

I opened my eyes to see Kurogane had stood up, his hands hovering over me, frantically moving his hands to my side, stroking them as if he was attempting to soothe me. Well, wasn't really an attempt since it worked.

I smirked half heartedly. "Hey…you have bags under your eyes. Haven't you been sleeping well, Kurger-burger?"

Kurogane blinked. He seemed to refrain from whacking me over the head. Instead, he stuck to giving the end of my hair a playful tug, heaving himself back down into his chair. He got out a tissue, which he gave a disapproving look to considering they were cherry blossom patterned, and then he started to dab away the beads of sweat from my forehead.

"Mmm, strawberry scented," I teased, trying to distract myself from the throbbing in my arm. "Let me guess…you picked these out, didn't you, Kurgy?"

Kurogane appeared to be struggling with the mothering act and restraining himself from causing me any more harm.

"Actually, the Princess and the dumpling picked these out," he muttered, sitting back down and throwing the tissue into the bin next to the nightstand. He crossed his arms. I pouted and stretched my left arm out, bending and then uncurling my fingers in a childish manner.

"Don't you want to hold my hand anymore, Kuro-puu?" I demanded, trying not to giggle at his perplexed expression.

He turned pink in his cheeks and didn't answer as he slipped his hand back in mine, his fingers intertwined with mine as he ran his thumb along the top of my hand. I smiled triumphantly. He didn't return it, keeping his eyes to our hands. Although I did see the corner of his mouth twitch.

"What happened then? After I passed out, I mean?" I broke the silence, afraid that if no one talked, my eyes would slowly close and I would fall back into unconsciousness. Why was I so goddamn tired???

"Well, nothing much," Kurogane replied, his eyes still stuck to our hands. "I've been sitting here for three weeks…waiting for you to wake up…"

"3 weeks???" I exclaimed, sitting up only to sink back down to my pillows with a disgruntled wince.

"Lie still," Kurogane commanded firmly but tenderly, finally meeting my gaze only to look away as the pinkness spread and darkened into a vibrant red. "Anyway, you said some stuff in your sleep…"

"I did?" it was my turn to blush.

Kurogane seemed thrilled that he had this information, a grin splitting across his face. "Yeah, you sure did. You kept saying you loved me…and that you wanted some strawberry ice cream and that you wanted to share the cone."

I frowned. "That don't sound right," I mumbled.

Kurogane laughed. "Well, I might not have the flavour right," he admitted. "But you do love your ice cream. I'll buy you some if you like."

I felt my blush heat up my cheeks and I looked away.

Silence filled the air, only to be broken by Kurogane's soft chuckles under his breath. "I really missed you…Fai," he said thoughtfully after a minute's pause. "It wasn't the same without you…"

"Kuro-puu…" I turned to look at him, feeling my eyes slowly close. "I…"

His eyes softened, laughter forgotten as he gave my fingers a gentle squeeze and he pecked my cheek, putting his forehead against mine after his lips left my skin. "You're tired, Fai-chan," he whispered, giving the bridge of my nose a kiss. "Go to sleep. You need it."

"Kuro…" my voice drifted off as the darkness consumed me again…

**Kurogane's POV**

The wizard didn't wake up again till late evening. In that time I'd alerted Syaoran, Sakura and the dumpling that Fai had woken up and was feeling fine. They seemed completely ecstatic at that news and were frolicking around the house again, a warm atmosphere claiming the air, replacing the awkward anxiety that had become our oxygen for the past three weeks. After returning from Celes, Syaoran and the Princess had decided to continue searching for the feather but in this world, since we hadn't found it yet. The runt kept saying he felt a strong energy close by but no one was in a real rush to get to it. It wasn't because no one cared anymore; it was because everyone was extremely worried about the wizard. We all needed his stupid nicknames and his sing-song tone of voice and the way he treated every single one of us like we were something extremely precious to him. He didn't have to tell us; we just saw it in his eyes and actions. Syaoran and I had made up a spare room on the ground floor of the house for Fai to sleep in, so he could get around more easily when he was back on his feet. Of course, it was the Dimensional witch's idea that we got a double bed so I could "keep watch on him during the night". I highly doubted that was the reason behind her suggestion, but none the less we did it, although the bed had been occupied by Fai and Fai alone so far.

Night came as it usually did, the golden glow that had once filled the room now being replaced by a serene blue. The kid and the princess were busy cleaning up the kitchen after an eventful dinner (a celebration supper Mokana had called it) and Mokana was alongside them, his childish song filling the bedroom. I cringed, wondering whether or not to run into that room and ask them to keep it down.

"…and when Fai gets better, we can all just get together, and Kurgy will be happy, happy and I will clappy, clappy!" Mokana sang, louder it seemed so I could hear it.

"What did I say about involving me in your songs?" I growled, getting up off of my chair only to feel something cool against my arm. I froze almost instantly.

It took me a moment to turn my head to look down to see Fai's hand touching my wrist, his slender fingers wrapped feebly around my wrist. He was sitting up slightly in the bed, his blue spheres warming as our gazes met, a smile spreading across his face as he cutely cocked his head to one side.

"I see we've become subject to Mokana's songs," Fai said cheerfully, his fingers wrapping a little tighter, as if terrified I would snatch my hand away.

He didn't need to be. I instantly reclaimed my chair, prying his slim fingers from around my waist to collect his hand in mine, kissing the top of it gently. I knew I was blushing deeply for the heat seemed to trace all the way up to the tops of my ears.

"Mokana told me once," Fai continued quietly. "That when someone's ears turn pink, it means they have a crush on you." I couldn't meet his gaze. "I guess you have a little crush on me, Big Dog?"

"You could say that," I mumbled, kissing his hand one more time before looking up at his flushed face. "But I wouldn't call it little or a crush."

"You're not falling for me are you?" Fai teased, rolling over onto his side so he could look at me, his blond bangs falling over his eyes as he did.

I hated the way he kept pressing. It was as if he was digging for me to say it, trying to pressure me into admitting that I was head over heels in love with him. I suppressed a sigh and thought of beating him to the punch, to prevent anymore of this banter.

"I wouldn't say falling either, wizard," I said, leaning downwards so our lips were mere inches apart, breathing against his parted lips teasingly. "I've already fallen for you. And don't act like you don't know it."

I kissed him. Our lips urged for one another, longing to brush and touch, to taste to mould. I held the back of his head as he sat up again, his right arm pulling me down onto the bed. I obliged and seized by chance when his lips opened the slightest, slipping my mouth into his mouth. He opened one of his eyes and grunted in disapproval but he didn't protest. He didn't even spar for the role of dominance. His tongue moved as mine did and he breathed in sharply as the kiss deepened, my hands roaming lightly over his slender petite form. I nearly allowed instinct to take over. I nearly bucked and grinded. Reality hit me when I stroked along his bandaged arm. I broke the kiss.

"Fai…" I panted, pressing my forehead to his. "We can't do this when you're like this…"

Fai kissed me tenderly on the lips. "We can," he insisted, his eyes flickering open, his eyes burning with a strange glimmer. "Please, Kuro-puu."

I growled. "You think calling me that is gonna make me…" I was broke off as our lips met again, the tip of his tongue tracing lightly over my lips, sending violent shivers down my spine. "…change my mind," I finished after the kiss ended.

"If it hurts I'll tell you to stop," he pushed, putting his head on my shoulder, his lips sprinkling kisses along the side of my neck as if to encourage me. I closed my eyes tightly, cursing under my breath. It felt so goddamn good. He's done this before, I noticed.

"You're so freaking persuasive," I struggled to speak without drowning out words with moans.

Fai giggled, his laughs sending vibrations through my skin, rattling my bones. "I know," he whispered, kissing my chin.

It didn't take long before instinct took over and I delved deep into the pleasure of Fai's kisses, making me want to do the same to him. My hands clutched his hips as his kisses tickled my neck, nearly driving me insane. I kissed over the fading bruises on his neck, his left hand slinking around my neck to twirl around the ends of my hair, knotting his fingers in them. I climbed on top of him, my hands moving from his hips to either side of him on the bed, making sure I didn't put any pressure on him as I leaned down to rub our noses together, his lips kissing the bridge of my nose down to the tip, his left hand smoothing my black bangs from my eyes. I tried not to concentrate. I tried not to think too hard about anything. It was just us. I didn't even consider locking the door to our room. They could come in for all I cared. It just made the adrenaline pump faster around me, my fingertips tingling from the sensations. I rubbed our noses together again before claiming his lips as my own again, feeling him moan into my mouth as I used one of my hands to massage his thigh. He seemed to enjoy it.

"Kuro…" Fai whispered; slight sparkles of moisture breaking out on his forehead, looking like diamonds on his beautiful ivory skin. "Leave my shirt on okay? It'll be too much of a bother."

I blinked for a moment, completely and utterly confused until I realised what he was saying. It then hit me what was happening around me. Fai's legs were wrapped around my waist, his left arm still wrapped around my neck, his hips tilted upwards. I felt my entire body flush and I felt suddenly very anxious. Fai and me…we were going to…for a moment, I considered standing back up. I have no idea how long I was staring at him like a haddock for but it felt like forever. Then the anxiety froze into ice. This is something I wanted, something I wanted very much. I wanted this more than anything, to touch every inch of Fai's aching flesh and to soothe it with my hands, to bring comfort to his bruised bones and battered soul. I knew how much it hurt him, when Ashura had done that to him. And he was putting all his faith into me…I felt a sudden warm glow in my chest and I realised it didn't matter. Fai trusted me and I wasn't about to hurt his feelings by rejecting him of something the both of us desperately wanted to do. The ice melted almost instantly and my gormless expression softened as I smiled at him, touching his heated cheeks.

"Okay," I breathed. Fai reddened but then closed his eyes a little, a sweet smile spreading across his cheeks. Nothing else needed to be said. Nothing more could've been said. He moved towards me and tilted his head to the right. I tilted my head to the left and I noticed him trying not to laugh. I gave him a "don't push your luck" look and he moved an inch closer, closing the gap between us with his lips against my own.

No more second guesses. I just did what felt natural. I slowly slipped down Fai's pyjama pants, stroking my hands up his legs from his shin up to his upper thigh. I helped him relieve me off my clothing too, letting it fall to a heap on the floor, forgotten and of no use to us anymore. It felt like we no longer had anything else to hide. Everything was revealed. I couldn't feel the cool air of the night but I shivered nevertheless. Excitement? Nervousness?

This was my first time with Fai…let alone a man…

Fai noticed me hesitate and brushed his soft fingers across my lips, causing me to part them slightly.

"Who's gonna be uke?" Fai murmured in my ear, sitting up a little so our bodies were completely touching. I grunted as I struggled not to cry out as I felt him. His chest was against mine, our hips touching. I rolled my eyes upwards a little.

"Don't even bother…asking that question mage," I panted, holding his chin and tilting it upwards to kiss him lightly, my other hand stroking his tummy in circular motions, causing him to shudder. Why was the wizard so goddamn soft? Did he use some kind of moisturiser? His skin was like a woman's. It was beautiful…although the moonlight could not dapple the fading bruises and cuts upon his skin. I kissed the bruise underneath his eye and stroked lower, until I saw his eyes widen and his cheeks turn a more vibrant red.

I laid him back down, climbing back on top of him. I stroked up and down his butt cheeks, soothing the dark patches of abuse I found there. He flinched and whimpered a little. I kissed his tummy quickly and looked around for some sort of lubrication. Fai giggled at my expression and took my hand, sucking a little on my finger. I couldn't help but let my mind stray to what it must feel like for him to suck on my…

I was cut off my thoughts when he stopped. I smiled shakily at him and held his thighs with one hand as I slowly inserted my index finger. I stopped immediately when Fai yelped loudly. I stared at him. His face was contorted with pain.

"Fai…mage, you okay???" I went to remove my finger when he opened his eyes, tears brimming into his eyes.

"It's okay, just a bit tight," he replied, closing his eyes again. "Just need to relax. I'll be fine."

I began to doubt whether or not he could take me inside of him if it was that painful with just a finger. It seemed having sex when Fai was hurt was just obstacle after obstacle. But I myself could not deny the throbbing of my own and I knew he wanted it too if he was willing to go through this pain. I began to kiss him and I drew my finger in and out of him, trying not to grin when I noticed his winces turn to full fledged moans into my mouth, his back arching with the movements of my finger. I entered a second and began to stretch him, feeling him getting tighter around my finger. I slipped in a third just in case, kissing down his neck and nipping lovingly at his jaw line. I could feel like I was about to come right there and then and we'd hardly gotten anywhere. I withdrew my fingers, hearing a slight whine of a protest, which was cut off with a groan as I slowly entered him myself, biting my bottom lip harder than ever before to prevent me from screaming. I raised his legs so they were now both on my shoulders, kneeling there, myself inside of him. His hands held onto the pillows behind his head, his back arching as I pushed in deeper, and the odd grimace here and there.

"Uh…" I groaned as I was fully sheathed inside, kissing his face all over as I saw his nose wrinkle a little as he struggled to adjust to my size. Fai's face slowly relaxed and he began to return my kisses feebly, his tightness nearly driving me over the edge.

"I'm ready, Kuro-puu," he said, barely louder than a whisper as he looked back up at me.

I felt like asking if he was sure but I saw the sincerity behind his eyes. I began to move inwards. The pleasure was there for me immediately. The friction was so pleasurable. I moved outwards, not completely exiting. Fai's body moved up with mine and down, his legs stretching a little as I moved in again. His eyes squeezed even tighter and at first I thought it was due to pain but a loud moan escaped his lips by the third thrust. That was my sign to speed up. I quickly picked up the pace, thrusting inwards hard, receiving a sharp gasp of approval as he bucked his hips. My vision blurred. All I could think about was the movements, the gasps of satisfaction from both sides, his hands digging into my back. The pain mixed with the movements and the pleasure. I growled and held his member in my hand, finding it hard and surprisingly tender. I began to pump him in my hand, kissing him deeply as I thrust; making sure everything was in sync so he got the rhythm of my thrusts and the rhythms of my hand movement.

We were both glistening with sweat. I moved him further up the wall behind the bed, his legs opened wide before me as I continued to thrust inside of him. Fai was getting louder and louder by the second, beads of sweat trickling down his face and back. He came first. It wasn't long before I did too. My muscles ached and I lay down on top of him, finding his lips again almost immediately, both of us kissing one another weakly.

"Maybe…" Fai wheezed. "We should…wait a while…before we do that again…"

I looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "Why? Are you in pain? Was I too rough? I'm so sorr…"

I trailed off as he covered my mouth with his hand. "Because I won't be able to walk for a long, long time," he finished from where I'd cut him off. He tapped my nose and closed his eyes, shivering a little. I pulled the bed covers over us, me lying on top of him. I kissed his neck once before rolling off of him. I held him still when he attempted to roll over to face me and I slowly locked my arms around his waist, kissing the back of his shoulder.

"Love you, mage," I exhaled, closing my eyes, feeling surprisingly tired.

"Love you too, Big Dog," he returned, holding my hands to his stomach.

I guess you could say, before tonight, I had no clue what I wanted. Before tonight, I would've never have guessed Fai and I would make love in such a passionate way. Before tonight, I wouldn't have so easily admitted that I had feelings towards the mage and that I cared about him. Before tonight, you wouldn't have seen me as such a love sick fool…

_**The End…**_

"_**Avant ce soir…" has come to the end. And I want to thank all of my readers. I hope this ending chapter summarised a lot of what hadn't been answered. But there is something that is unsolved…it is a secret that may be revealed in a supposed sequel? Or if not, just ask. Hah. This was a bit of Yaoi M Rated stuff for the fans of this pairing. It was um…*clears throat* an um…what do you call it…"interesting experience". Two songs helped me write this scene. "Aerith's Theme" for the first chapter and then "All is full of Love – Bjork". I recommend you listen to those songs whilst reading those chapters. A sequel? Uncertain. But if you'd like one, let me know. **_

_**Thank you for reading and please review. Doodle.**_


	13. Avant Ce SoirSequel

_**Hello readers and followers of this story "Avant ce soir…" I am thrilled to inform you a sequel has been uploaded and is into its first chapter, second by today I think too so if you loved "Avant ce soir…" I think you'll love to see how it REALLY ends! More KuroFai, more Mokona love, more Yaoi, more enemies, more surprises and more of everything really!!!**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews! They really warmed my heart!**_

_**Some of the **__**Reviews:**_

jiaqianyin  
2009-06-03. chapter 12

It's over?! NO. Please make a sequel, please!

Animeartist121285  
2009-06-02. chapter 12

That was an Amazing Story it is sad to see it end If you do come out with a sequel you know i'll read it!

Mena Madvin  
2009-06-02. chapter 12

THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC! Great job. You had me dieing waiting for updates! XD  
I would definitely love to read a sequel!

XxMailxXJeevasxXMihaelxXKeehlx  
2009-06-02. chapter 12

Woot!  
That was an awesome fanfic... congrats!  
A sequel would be appreciated. ;]

Kit-Kat Punk-lover  
2009-05-29. chapter 11

I love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, LOVE this story!1

Update soon! Let Fai live!

Nanzark  
2009-05-24. chapter 9

Dude i just love this story! ^^ im so worry about what's going to happen to Kurogane, i hope his going to be alright but great story! Can't wait till' next chapter! XD

Kayla-chan1990  
2009-05-22. chapter 9

What the heck do you mean "Sorry for another dull chapter." That was the best, saddest sweetest chapter so far. I'm crying like crazy, from this. Especially at "Fai-chan"

spiralfanatic  
2009-05-16. chapter 5

Well the facts about Fai and Ashura are a little off, but with that aside your story is really cute. Keep up the good work. :)

Kitsune-Sensei  
2009-05-10. chapter 2

This is amazing!  
My fav line was: "Because Daddy doesn't like it when Mommy calls him silly nicknames…and he doesn't like it when he forces a smile…just smile for real for me, at least once after we get out of this…" I thought that was so sweet and cute.

Update soon please!

Melissa Brite  
2009-05-14. chapter 4

Love it alot. Please write more as soon as you can.

_**So please check out the sequel!!! It's called "**__**それから夜明けは来る**__**…" **__**which means "Then The Dawn Comes". The reason this title is in Japanese, is because it's Kurogane's language in Nihon and the last story was called "Avant ce soir…" which meant "Before Tonight" and it is in French (Fai's language) so I thought it'd be nice if it was in Japanese this time for Kuro-puu! I hope you enjoy. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. **_


End file.
